Double Imprint
by Sassy Mami
Summary: I thought I had it all. The girl, the job and the family but I still felt empty until I saw him. He had the most captivating eyes I ever saw. Hazel with golden flakes and a smile to die for, but how does he fit in? Bella/Paul/Leah
1. Chapter 1

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

_I thought I had it all. The girl, the job and the family but I still felt empty until I saw him. He had the most captivating eyes I ever saw. Hazel with golden flakes and a smile to die for, but how does he fit in? Bella/Paul/Leah_

**A/N: Not mine. Happy Valentines Day! Ladies and Gents. Here is my new story I have about 6 short chapters. I don't have a plan for this story so wherever the characters take me that is what I will write. The story wont get any longer than what is its so I guess you can call it drabble-ish. I will try to stay ahead of posting but I will let you know if I get caught up and need time to write. If you have questions PM me.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Leah~**

I saw her in passing. She had moved in with her father down the street two weeks ago and I couldn't figure out the draw I had to her. She was beautiful, long dark brown tresses, creamy white skin, and legs that went for miles. She was stunning and I wanted to get to know her, but I didn't know how.

One day as I was walking back from the beach; I saw her sitting on a log near the tide pools, I decided now or never.

"Hey." She looked up to me and gave me a small smile but never looked into my eyes.

"Hi." She whispered. She seemed shy but maybe it's because she doesn't know anyone yet.

"I'm Leah. How do you like our little town so far?" she smiled. _Wow she was more beautiful than I expected._

"I'm Bella, and I like it better now." She said. "But it's not as bad as I expected. It's small but maybe I will learn to love it."

"Maybe you will. Do you want to hang out sometime? I know you are new here and maybe meeting some people will help you like this place a little more."

"Sure I would love to. Can I give you my number? That way you can call me and we can meet up whenever."

"Sure, here is my phone." I handed her my phone and tried to keep it cool, but inside I was squealing like a thirteen year old having kissed her first boyfriend.

"Here you go. You can call anytime it's not like I have anything else to do. My dad works all the time so I'm bored a lot."

"Sure. I have to go into work but I'll call you once I'm done so you can meet my friends. Bye Bella."

"Bye Leah." She waved and went back to watching the ocean. I couldn't stop thinking about her even after I got to work. I went to my mom's diner with a smile on my face ready to cook.

I went to culinary school before I sprouted fur and I love it. To be able to cook something new and exciting for the people I love is heaven and with the way that the pack eats; it's a good job to have.

I wonder what the guys will think about my crush on the new girl. I'm not a lesbian and I'm not straight I just don't discriminate. It's safe to say that I'm bisexual and only a few people know but now that we share a mind I'm sure some of the boys know.

"Hey Ma, I'm here." I yelled at my mother. I work today from ten thirty until six then I'm off for a couple of days, with patrol and shit.

"Inside voice Leah Iliana Clearwater." I rolled my eyes at her. I was only letting her know that I was here.

It was a busy afternoon. Orders came in left and right and I was exhausted but I was ready to call Bella. I had her on my mind the whole time I was cooking.

I took my apron off ready to leave when I heard the bell from the front door. I stood still in case it was another customer so I could help mom out until Quil got here. I took a deep breath and the smell of strawberries and vanilla assaulted my senses.

Bella was here. I wonder if she's just getting something to eat. I stood still so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" I heard my mom ask.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I was wondering if you were hiring?" _Please mom, say yes. I would love to work with her_.

"Do you have any experience?"

"Yes. I cook for Charlie my dad all the time and I also went to the Culinary Institute of Arizona where I learned more techniques to my baking and basically to get a degree." _Wow, she is perfect. She cooks and bakes._

"Wow hun those are some credentials you got there. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a trial, bake me some goodies and if they sell then you can have the job. I've been meaning to open a bakery here at the deli but I'm no baker and neither is my daughter. So what do you say?"

"Yes, I accept. When do you want me to start?"

"Come tomorrow morning say seven and you can have the kitchen before the morning rush. Let me show you what we have and if there is anything you need then I can send one of the boys to go get it." With that they made their way back here.

I made myself busy with wiping down counters as not to look like I was listening to their conversation more than I would have heard anyways since I'm a wolf.

"Oh honey you are still here. This is Bella and she might be our new baker if her goodies sell." Mom said. I took a deep breath and turned around to look at her. As soon as I did I looked into her eyes and BAM! I imprinted.

Wow her eyes were like melted chocolate. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was my everything, the one I will love with everything in me, my mate. I couldn't stop staring at her.

* * *

Please leave me some love and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

**~Leah~**

"Leah?" I shook my head and looked at my mom. She had a questioning look on her face. I just nodded and smiled. She smiled back at me and gave me a look of approval.

"Hey Bella? I didn't know you were looking for a job." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I hate being at home alone and since I came here to live with my dad I might as well as do something with my time. I finished school before coming here and since I didn't know what to do I decided maybe I should use my degree instead of wasting it. So you work here?"

My mom had left us alone. She knew I heard the conversation and left to give us privacy.

"Yeah. It's my mom's restaurant. It's my dream to one-day buy from her so I save almost every penny I make here. I also went to culinary school. I went up to Seattle but I only cook no baking for me. So look around and see if there is anything you might need so we can get it for you." I told her.

She started looking around and made a list of a few things that she needed to cook and a few ingredients for the goodies she will make. I have to make sure I'm here tomorrow to taste her baking. I could hardly wait.

"Here all done. So are you done working for today?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"Yeah I'm done. Let's give mom the list and we can get out of here. I want you to meet my friends, is that alright?"

"Yes. Do I look ok or should I change?" she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a green shirt that was molded to her curves and green flip-flops.

"Nah, you look hot." Shit I can't believe I told her she looked hot. I wonder what she will say.

She raised her eyebrow at me and smirked. "So I look hot huh?" she asked. I gulped and nodded. Who would have thought that me Leah Iliana Clearwater would be speechless? The guys will have a field day with this.

She smiled grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my mom. We gave her the list; I grabbed my things and headed out but not until bumping into Quil.

"Hey Leah, how was lunch?" he asked.

"It was busy man. It was rush, rush, and rush. I barely stopped until a few minutes ago. Good luck tonight."

"Yeah sure. So who is this?" he asked looking at Bella up and down like he wanted to eat her. I growled softly at him and he jerked his head towards me, raised an eyebrow, and asked silently if she was my girl. I just nodded at him. He gave me a blinding smile and two thumbs up.

"This is the new girl Bella. She will be working here tomorrow and I'm taking her to Sam's to introduce her to our group."

By mentioning Sam he recognized that she was more than just my girl. He nodded at me and looked back at Bella.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Quil."

"Hey Quil is nice to meet you too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll be here around noon."

"Cool, see ya later then." She wave good-bye to him and we made our way to her truck. I ran here this morning, I didn't need my car.

"Can you give me a ride Bell? My brother Seth dropped me off this morning." I lied.

"Sure hop in. So where to?" I gave her directions to Sam's and we took off. The whole ride there we talked about our likes and dislikes and past relationships. I told her about Sam and about our split. She seemed to get mad and jealous but didn't show it too much. My wolf was over joyed that she responded that way to my story.

I was shocked to learn that she wasn't as shy as I thought. She's somewhat of a party animal or was according to her. I asked her what brought her here and she told me that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I respected that since I have my own furry secret that I'm not ready to share with her yet.

As much as I will dislike it I have to speak to Sam and the best way to tell her. I know her dad is part of the counsel, so that will be easier to explain.

We arrived at Sam's. I turned towards her in my seat and took her hand in mine.

"So, are you ready for this? This is the time to back out from meeting a bunch of animals I call my friends." I told her and she giggled at me. With a nod, we both jumped out the cab of her rusty truck.

* * *

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**~Bella~**

Moving in with my dad is not what I pictured once I was finished with college. The last six months have been pretty hard with the death of my mom but I knew she wouldn't want me to quit. It was always a dream to go to culinary school and stopping because I was heartbroken wouldn't be something she wanted.

My dad came down to Phoenix and stayed with me for the funeral and for me to finish school. He suggested for me to come live with him for awhile so I could grieve and then I could do what I wanted once I thought I was ready.

I couldn't love him more for that suggestion. Even though I finished I was in no mind to go job hunting. I sold the house, paid the bills with the money, and saved the rest. It wasn't much but maybe I could use it in the future, whatever that may be. I kept my room furniture and my car and got them shipped to La Push. I sold and donated the rest of the things.

"Here we are Bells, home sweet home. Please make yourself at home. The beach is down the road and let me know if you need anything. You can use my truck if you want to drive anywhere." Dad said as we pulled in to the house.

It was a nice home, he moved in here about two years ago from Forks. He had retired and wanted a nice quiet place to live, fish and just relax. La Push was just about fifteen miles away from Forks but the fishing was better so he moved, or so he said.

We walked inside and it was nice and roomy but a total bachelor pad. Big screen TV, leather couches, big lazy boy and a center table. I just shook my head and snickered under my breath. Here I am a nineteen year old fresh graduate living with a man that hasn't lived with a woman is gosh knows how long.

He took me upstairs and showed me around. First it was a small living area with a couch, small TV and the computer. To the left was a linen closet, a bathroom and the office. To the right were the master-room and a closed door. He walked me to the door and opened it. It turns out that it was a small apartment.

"Dad?" I question him.

"Baby, I know you are grown and ready to be out in the world all on your own so I fixed the apartment above the garage for you. You have your own entrance from the side of the house, but as you can see you have access to the house through this door. Here are your keys. I have one in case of an emergency but these are yours and of course they are different from the rest of the house."

"Oh daddy, thank you. You didn't have too, I would have been happy living with you under your roof but I appreciate it. Now show me around my new apartment old man."

We walked through the door that was attached to the upstairs to a living room. The living room was decorated with the minimum, cream color carpet, a sectional grey couch, an entertainment center that was currently empty and a book shelf. To the left of the door were a kitchen that was well stocked and a fridge full of food. I looked over at him and raised an eye brow at him. He just shrugged.

There was a door in the kitchen and it led to the outside, with a small porch and stairs that led to my personal parking space if I didn't use the garage. The garage had a door on the right side at the foot of the stairs.

We walked back into the apartment and went through the living room. On the other side were a bathroom and my room. My room was big enough to fit a full size bed, a dresser, two night stands, and maybe a small book shelf. I had a small walk-in-closet and a door that led to the same bathroom in the living room.

"You can do whatever you want to the place Bells. Let me know if you want to get some paint before your furniture gets here. The moving company said they would be here on Wednesday. I have a blow up bed if you want to use it or I guess you can stay on your couch. Let's go get your luggage and then I'll let you unpack and explore your home some more."

After unpacking and cleaning the place to my standards I decided to take my dad's offer to make this my _home_. I took the keys to his truck and went to the hardware store.

I bought some grey, purple, kiwi green and white. I was looking at some shelves when I bumped into a wall. Well I thought it was a wall.

**All right ladies I see a lot of alerts but not that many reviews so pretty please…..-Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**~Bella~**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I said to the huge guy I almost fell over.

"It's alright. No harm no foul. I haven't seen you here before are you new?" he asked.

"Yep, just moved in today with my dad. I'm Bella." I said and raised my hand to shake his. Wow he was hot and I mean temperature hot. I didn't say anything I didn't want to be rude.

"Hi I'm Seth, nice to meet you." We talked a little bit about what I was doing then left to pick up some accessories like a rug for the living room and some sheets for my couch/bed from the linen store and left to go paint.

**-0-**

I flopped down on my couch exhausted. I painted one of the walls in the living room kiwi green, I placed the area rug which was black with green accents on the living room floor and I painted my soon to be room purple and grey with a white trim.

It took me all afternoon but it was worth it. It felt good to do things by myself but now I just need a shower and some sleep. I was falling asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bells? Are you here?"

"Yeah dad. Come in."

"Wow honey this place looks great, but you could have asked for help I would have helped you."

"I know, but I felt like I needed to do this but you can help me hang those shelves later on. I want them to put decorations on them once I get my things."

"Sure, no problem. Are you hungry? I ordered pizza."

"That sounds great dad. Let me shower off the stink and I will meet you there in a few." He nodded and left.

**-0-**

It's been two weeks and I'm going out of my mind. I can't just sit still here; I'm not so used to being idle. I was always out doing something, eating out with friends, at a party, at work, but never inside the house for so long.

I decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. I need to figure out what to do.

I sat down on a log that was sitting near some tide pools and took in the view. The weather felt wonderful and it was so serene here. I felt my body relax as I watched the waves and felt the wind on my face.

"Hey." I heard to my right. I looked up, smiled, and waved. She was beautiful, tan, short black hair and a kick ass lean body. I couldn't look at her face for fear of my admiration showing.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Leah." She said. I introduced myself and we chatted for a bit. She invited me to hang out with her and exchanged numbers.

I'm glad to be meeting people here and making friends since I'm bored out of my mind. I got up after awhile and went to the bookstore. I decided to look up jobs in the area and see if there was anything I could apply for.

After looking at some books I picked a few and went in search of their computers. I noticed they had a small café right inside and order me a latte.

Right before I sat at the computer terminal I noticed they had a board with different jobs in the community. I looked around and there was a help wanted sign for Sue's Café. I took it and made my way to pay for my books.

I found Sue's Café pretty easy and made my way inside.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" the nice lady said.

"Yeah, hi. Whom can I speak to about the help wanted post I saw at the book store?"

"Do you have any experience?" she asked.

"Yes. I cook for Charlie my dad all the time and I also went to the Culinary Institute of Arizona where I learned more techniques to my baking and basically to get a degree."

"Wow hun those are some credentials you got there. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a trial, bake me some goodies and if they sell then you can have the job. I've been meaning to open a bakery here at the deli but I'm no baker and neither is my daughter. So what do you say?"

"Yes, I accept. When do you want me to start?"

We spoke more about when she wanted me to start and went into the kitchen so she could show me what they had and if I needed anything to let her know.

We ran into Leah in the back and it turns out that she works here and this is her mom's dinner, the lady that was showing me around. We talked about ourselves for a bit and make a list of what I needed. We then got ready to leave, I wondered if I looked all right for going to her friends and she said that I looked hot.

I wonder if she feels attracted to me as I do her. Since I looked into her eyes when I walked in I had been feeling this weird pull towards her and I couldn't explain it. I knew she was beautiful and I was already attracted to her but now it seems to be more than it was this morning.

I decided to shake it for now and left. We got stopped by one of her friends Quil. He was pretty nice and seemed to be funny; I will enjoy working with him.

We got into the truck and made our way to her friends place. She seemed a little nervous but didn't say anything so I left it alone. Once there she asked if I was ready and then got out of the cab.

I hope they like me. I feel like this is a big change and it will not be something I can stop.

***Please Review***

I forgot to tell you that now I have my own page aixa00. wordpress .com it has all my finished stories and anything upcoming. I try to keep up with it so it's mostly current. Stop by if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**~Leah~**

I was a little nervous to introduce her to the pack but it needed to be done. I need help on whether I should tell her or wait until she falls for me. I don't want her to be with me because she feels like she has to. I took a deep breath, knocked twice, and walked in.

Most of the pack was already here except for Quil; who was working, Paul who I didn't know where he was and Seth that had patrol. I will be relieving him at midnight.

I walked in pulling Bella with me and everyone stopped talking.

"Hey guys this is Bella. She is new here and my new friend. Bella, these are the guys, from right to left Sam, Jared, Embry, and Jacob. In the kitchen that is Sam's fiancée Emily and sitting on Jared's lap is his girl Kim." I introduced. Sam raised an eyebrow in question and I nodded.

"Hey everyone." She said. I took her over to Emily since I needed to talk to Sam.

"Hey Em. She is a cook as well put her to work." I said jokingly.

"Really Leah, you brought me here to cook?" she asked. I thought she was mad but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Yep, it's like initiation in this house. If you know how to cook you pass, if not them I'm sorry I don't think we can be friends." I said with a smile.

"Um I guess I should get to work but I'm baking not cooking." She said, looked over at Emily to make sure it was ok, and looked at me. Emily nodded at her and smiled.

"Deal. Now be a good girl and stay here while I talk with Sam." I told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She giggled but hollered after me as I walked away. "Who said I was good?"

The guys all laughed loudly and continued their game. I walked to Sam and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah sure." We walked outside to the trees and sat down on the ground.

"I imprinted today." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"On Bella?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't know how to tell her or if she is even attracted to me. You know I swing both ways but I'm not sure she does or if she's even one or the other. I want to tell her but I'm afraid that she will be with me because she feels she has to not because she wants to. What do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do Leah. She is your imprint and you'll be able to tell if she is ready or not. Do what feels right. What is your wolf telling you?"

"She wants me to tell her, to take her, kiss her, and claim her. But I just met her today. I can't do anything that crazy or she will run."

"Well there is your answer. Take it slow but not too slow because then you will be in pain. I saw the banter between you two in the kitchen. I can tell that she likes you, so go with that. Get to know her but be affectionate as well."

"Thanks Sam." I said. He went to get up and walk inside. I wanted to stay here and think a little.

"Hey Sam, where is Paul?"

"He is at a conference/job in Portland for about 3 months; we got a huge contract to build houses between here and Seattle so I sent the best man for the job."

"Wow that's great Sam, congrats." He went inside but I stayed out here for a bit to think.

**~Bella~**

Once Leah left the wolves pounced, sort of speak.

"So Bella, what do you think of Leah?" Emily asked.

"Um she's nice, so far. I just met her today so we are getting to know each other." I told her truthfully. Kim came into the kitchen to get something to drink and sat down next to Emily. I was putting together the ingredients for cupcakes I was making, my favorites pumpkin spice.

"Do you think she is pretty?" she asked. What kind of question is that? Kim gave her a what the fuck look.

"Erm… sure, why?"

"Just wondering if you found her attractive." She replied innocently.

"Whoa there Em, what kind of question is that? Leah is not a lesbo and that is nasty anyways." Kim said.

I shot her a dirty look. There is nothing wrong with liking the same sex. I like both and I hate ignorant people.

"Why is that nasty Kim?"

"Because is not right. Men and Women are meant to be together not two men or two women. Its unnatural." She said.

People like her I can't stand. Everyone has their opinion on the subject but I don't appreciate how one can assume what is right and what isn't.

* * *

**What did you think of dear old Kim? Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**~Bella~**

"Really? So you are telling me that if a woman happens to fall in love with another woman or even likes another woman that she shouldn't say anything and be unhappy because it's unnatural?"

"Well yeah. She should be looking at men in the first place not women." She acts like it's a choice, like you can just turn it on and off.

"You are very close minded Kim. You can't just turn it off and on like a switch. You don't choose whom to love. The heart wants, what the heart wants and who are you to judge?"

"I'm not close minded I just don't think its right. How are they supposed to bring babies into the world?" I looked at Emily stunned. Is this girl for real? Holy shit she is dumb.

"Just because you don't think is right doesn't make it wrong. You can have your opinion, and ideas but that doesn't mean that others will agree. Also there is something called a surrogate, have you heard about it?" she shook her head no.

"Those are ladies that offer their womb to bring a child into the world for people that cant. They can use the daddy's sperm and the mommy's eggs and put it into someone else to bring a child into the world. If a gay couple wants kids, that's a way to do it. They can also adopt." I told her. Speaking to her like she is a child.

She huffs and walks away.

"Sorry about her Bella. She is young and very naïve about the world. Her parent's home schooled her and drilled into her ideas on how the world should work." Emily said.

"It's no big deals but I hate ignorant and close minded people. Now let's put these in the oven and they should be ready in thirty."

I put the pan in the oven at the same time Sam walked in. He went to Emily and pulled her in to a hug and kissed the scars on her face very lovingly.

I had to look away at the sweet scene it made my heart clench. I miss having that. My last boyfriend was sweet and caring and everything a girl could ask for but we parted ways. He wanted to go to LA and I wanted to stay in Arizona. A mutual split but I still miss him sometimes.

They pulled away and turned to me.

"You never answered my question Bella." Emily said. I sighed.

"Yes Emily I do, why are you asking me that? Shouldn't Leah be the one asking inappropriate and embarrassing questions?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my lips.

"Emily leave the girl alone. Bella, Leah is outside I think she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Sam."

I walked outside after waving at the guys and shooting a dirty look at Kim and made my way to Leah.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her after I found her.

"Yeah, just thinking. I have to tell you a few things but I don't know how. I don't want to run you off, I like you too much."

"Tell me what Leah? We just met so whatever it is can come when its time." She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I really like you Bella. I have this pull towards you and I want to explore what it means." She said while her eyes where closed but as soon as she was done she opened them and looked at me.

I couldn't pull away from her gaze, her eyes were the color of dark chocolate, and they were beautiful. I don't know how long we sat there staring at each other but I knew she needed an answer.

"What are you saying Leah? This is gonna sound like we are in junior high but do you mean you like, like me? "I asked, laughing.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I like, like you. Should I pass you a note asking if you like me with a box next to yes, no and maybe?"

"Um, maybe you should, but I will mark the maybe box." I said laughing.

"Why maybe and not yes?"

"You haven't kissed me yet so I can't say yes. I mean what if I don't like your kisses? Then I'm going to be stuck with you."

"Oh the horror." She joked. "But honestly Bella, I like you and the more time I spend with you the more I like you."

"I like you too Leah, but it's been awhile since I dated a girl so let's take things as they come. Whatever happens, happens and we do this at our pace."

"You dated girls before?" She asked before adding "And yes I agree."

"Yep, I swing both ways and I have been with both, but not at the same time."

"Wow we have more in common than I thought. I swing both ways too. So can I take you out on a date?"

"Yes. Just let me know when."

"I will. Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes." I whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me close to her. I caressed her face and ran my thumb over her lips. Her lips parted and her tongue licked my thumb. I moved my thumb and pulled her the rest of the way and kissed her.

Her lips where just as soft as I imagined and she tasted so sweet. Open mouthed kisses, slow and sensual. I bit her bottom lip and she moaned. I soothed it with my tongue before pulling away.

"Wow Lee, lee. You have great lips." I said with a smile.

"You too B, let's get inside and taste the goodies you are making." With that we walked hand in hand back inside.

* * *

What did you think? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

**~Bella~**

Going inside, all the guys had smirks and grins on their faces. Everyone was smiling except for Kim. She had a look like she ate something sour. I just shook my head at her and walked inside with Leah.

As I walked away I could hear the snickering.

"What is so funny?" I asked them.

"Nothing." They all said at once.

"Ok, that's fine. I guess no one will get any treats and Emily, Leah and I will just enjoy them." I said as I walked towards the kitchen to check on the cup cakes I was making.

"What! No way Bells you have to share! It would be a crime not to be able to eat those cupcakes." Embry protested.

I just giggled but didn't respond.

"Leah, please talk to your girl I want some of those cupcakes. Please!" Jacob whined.

"Yes Leah, please!" Jared said.

I looked up to Emily to see her smiling and trying to hold a laugh. I just winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do but I don't promise anything." I heard Leah tell them. She came over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me right under my ear. I shivered at the contact and I wanted to moan at the feeling.

"Babe." She whispered. "Would you pretty please share with those hooligans? They wont stop whining until you do." I shivered at the sound of her voice and I could feel the goose bumps on my body.

"Only if they tell me what was so funny. That is the only way I will relinquish the goods." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and gave me a chaste kiss before walking back to the living room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon goofing around and getting to know each other until late that night and I couldn't be happier. I spoke to everyone except for Kim. She maintained her distance and I could see the disgust on her face every time Leah and I made any kind of physical contact, that wasn't remotely platonic.

"Leah I have to get home, it's late. I also have the early shift at the diner tomorrow. Walk me out?" she nodded and stood up holding my hand.

"It was nice meeting you guys. I hope we can hang again soon." I said

"Bye Bella." They all chorused. I smiled and walked outside with Leah.

"Thanks for coming tonight Bella. I had a great time and it was nice not being one of the 'guys' all the time."

"I had a great time. I like all your friends and I love how they don't look at us any different for being together. Well except Kim." I said but as soon as I said it I could see the hard look on Leah's face and the slight tremble go through her body.

"Leah, are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked her while rubbing her arms soothingly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm ok, sorry about that but what did Kim say?" she asked and I could tell she was angry and upset.

"Don't worry about it babe. She just disagrees with our way of life and was quite vocal about it. I told her a few things to think about but I could tell that she didn't care what I had to say." I shrugged. She pulled me close to her and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry honey. Do you want me to go kick her ass?" I giggled but shook my head no.

"Nah, she isn't worth it and I have dealt with close minded people before and I don't really care what they have to say." She nodded.

"Ok hun, please call me when you get home so I know that you are ok and I'll see you tomorrow morning." She gave me a kiss and I didn't want it to end. I pulled her closer and deepened it. I licked her bottom lip and she opened up.

As soon as her tongue touched my mine I could see sparks behind my eyes and feel my body heating up. She grabbed the back of my head and held me tight. I moaned into the kiss. I had never been kissed like this before, this heat, the goose bumps and the wetness on my panties just from a kiss is new.

"Leah." I moaned when her kisses ventured down my neck.

"Baby stop, not tonight; I want you badly but I don't put out on the first night I meet someone." I tell her with a giggle.

"Ok, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me one more kiss, a pat on the ass and I climbed into my dad's truck. I waved and made my way home.

*** Please review and don't forget to check out my blog. ***


	8. Chapter 8

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine. Sorry it took so long. This are the last two chapter I have so it might be awhile longer until the next, but I promise not to make you wait too long.**

**Chapter 8**

**~Leah~**

After Bella left I went back inside and was ambushed with wolf whistles and claps. I just flipped them off but smiled as I made my way into the kitchen. I wanted to take home any left overs from Bella's goodies. They were yummy and I wanted more.

Before stepping into the kitchen I stopped and looked around at my boys. I couldn't be happier. The guys were very happy for me and were all smiles and cheesy grins. I turned around and made my way into the kitchen but before stepping in I heard Kim talking.

"I just don't understand. Why would Leah imprint on a girl. Aren't wolves supposed to imprint to breed. How are Leah and that _girl _supposed to bring children into this world?" she said sneering the word girl. Before Em could say anything to her I walked in and shot her a look.

"Do you have a problem with my imprint Kim?" I asked her smiling a little too wide. She gulped and stammered.

"Umm… no, no I don't." she said.

"Good!" I snapped at her.

"Hey Em, could you please pack up all the left over goodies I want to take them home."

"Sure hon, they will be ready in a bit."

"Thanks, I'll be back I have to speak with one of the boys." I told her giving her a meaningful look. She'll know whom I am talking about.

I was pissed. I know Bella told me to leave it alone but I couldn't. It was my right to protect my imprint and damn it I will.

I knew Kim had a different up bringing than most of us, and if she is curious is one thing but to bad mouth my girl or me will only get her ass kicked.

"Hey Jared can I speak with you outside please?" He looked confused but nodded at me. I turned around and walked out the back door towards the woods with him following me. I took a deep breath as not to go off on him. It is not his fault and he shouldn't bare my anger.

"So um I need your help. I know that Kim was taught different beliefs from the rest of us and was taught what is right and wrong according to God but I will not put up with her bad mouthing my mate." His eyes widen.

"Bella told me that she was being disrespectful to her earlier and as much as she tried to give her the answers to the questions she asked, Kim pretty much wouldn't ever consider her words. Just now I over heard her speaking with Emily about how she didn't understand why I was with a girl, but they way she was speaking sounded hateful." I sighed.

"Thanks for coming to me and not going off on her. I will talk to her. There are things that she's still hung up on. She doesn't want to see the other side or try to entertain the idea of other things; depending on the subject."

"I understand that and everyone has their beliefs, opinions and ideas but most keep those to themselves and don't cause trouble. I wont hide my relationship with Bella from anyone and if Kim feels uncomfortable I understand but I should not have to put her feelings into consideration, only my mates feelings count." I told him.

"I know, between you and I we haven't even finished the mating yet. She doesn't believe in sex before marriage and that is one thing I wont try to change but my wolf is jumping at the bits to get to her and I have to keep pushing him away. That's the reason she is always attached to my hip everywhere we go. Like right now he's whining to get to her but I know she is fine inside. It's driving me fucking crazy."

"Have you guys done anything to try to keep your wolf at bay?"

"She doesn't know the problem. I don't want her to cave in out of guilt and no, she wont let me do anything besides kissing."

"Dude, that fucking sucks. Maybe we can talk to Sam and my mom about having a bon fire just for the females and explain the roles of imprinting and what happens when certain roles don't get done. That way they are educated and can form a decision based on what we the wolves need. We are meant to be together forever, there is no reason to hold back."

"That's a good idea, but if she still wants to wait until marriage I wont push her. I will be asking her soon. We are both in our twenties and my house is ready to move in." I nodded, patted him on his back and went back inside.

"Oh Jar?"

"Yah?"

"Can I tell Bella?"

"Sure." He chuckles.

*** Please review! ***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

**~Leah~**

I woke up earlier than normal this morning. I was ready to see my girl and I was giddy as fuck. I was turning into one of those girls that go goo goo over their boyfriends. I always made fun of those girls. Now look at me, staring into the mirror making sure I look good for Bella.

I had on black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket and my black wedges. I put my hair up into a ponytail and added my white gold hoop earrings. I looked at the time and I had twenty minutes before we opened to have breakfast with my girl before the morning mob arrived.

I grabbed the keys to my bike that I hardly use anymore since I shifted and took off. Once at the café I took a deep breath and walked in, going towards the kitchen to see her. Before I could get to the kitchen I bumped in to mom.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here so early and on your day off?" I could feel the heat on my face.

"Umm… hey mom. I came to eat breakfast with my girl before her shift started." I said with a smile.

"Umm hum, ok hon have fun." She tells me with a knowing smile on her face. I just smile and walked toward the kitchen.

There she was bending over the oven putting in a batch of cupcakes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, purple hoodie sweater and a pair of _*DC shoes_. Her hair was wild on her head, put up in a messy bun.

She was concentrating so hard at her task that she didn't notice me standing there watching her. I walked closer to her and put my hands on her hips. She jumped and tried turning to look at who had her but I didn't let her.

"Can I have something sweet from my sweet?" I whispered. _Fuck that shit was corny. I'm definitely turning into those girls. Ugh!_

Her body shivered and she leaned into me.

"Hey babe." She said as I let her finally turn around. She wound her arms around my neck and shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet; she tasted like sugar.

"Have you been eating while cooking?" I asked her with a smirk. She smiled and nodded.

"Tsk, tsk. I might have to dock your pay for this… infraction." She just shrugged and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Maybe I should charge you with kisses…(kiss)… hugs (kiss) and cuddles (kiss)." I said while making a home at her neck, kissing, gently nibbling. She bared her neck at me, giving me more room to kiss her. I heard her moan and pulled her body close to mine.

She melted into me and put her hands on my ass, pinching, rubbing and finally squeezing it. I could smell her arousal and I wanted to make her mine right here.

_**Mine**_

My wolf cheered. She wanted me to take Bella here and now.

"Ahem." Someone cleared his or her throats. I was so busy kissing my mate that I didn't hear anyone come back here. I looked over and it was my little brother Seth coming for his shift.

"Hello sister. Are you supposed to be having Bella as breakfast or for breakfast?" He chuckled. I stepped away from Bella and glared at him.

"Hey Seth." She said. I guess they already met and I wondered where. I raised an eyebrow at Seth and he just shrugged.

"Hey Bells, how are you? Did you finish painting?"

"Doing alright and yeah it came out great. But we'll talk later I need to get back to work."

"Actually babe I did come here early to take you out (pointing to the dining room) to eat breakfast before it gets too busy in here to sit down." I said while holding her hand.

"Ok, let me clean up my work area. I have enough goodies to last until lunch and these cupcakes need another fifteen minutes." I gave her a chaste kiss and she went to clean up.

"So… you and Bells huh?"

"Yeah, what about it and how do you know her?"

"Nothing and congrats sis. I met her at the hardware store about two weeks ago. She was buying paint when she bumped into me. I was getting ready to ask her out but I guess you beat me to it."

"Sorry Sethy but she is my mate…"

"I know sis and I couldn't be happier. Who better than me to make her happy than my own sister. So congrats and make her happy. Now I have another sister to bother and annoy." We laughed.

Bella finished and we went to the other side and ordered our food.

***Please review! ***

**Remove spaces. If the links still dont work but you want to see pm me.**

**Leah's Bike (Vegas Jackpot): **** www . bikernet pages/ 2006_Victory_By_Polaris_Motorcycles . aspx**

**Leah's Outfit: **** www . polyvore cgi/ browse . sets? uid=6444703**

**Bella's outfit: **** www . polyvore cgi/ set? id=74738927**

***Not mine (Disclaimer)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Not Beta'd.**_

**A/N: Not mine. I made a mistake in Jared and Kim's ages. I made Kim young and them I made them be in their 20's. So Jared is 21 and Kim is 17. Bella is 23 and Leah is 24. I hope that clears any confusion.**

**Longer chapter for keeping you all waiting.**

**Chapter 10**

***2 Weeks Later***

**~Bella~**

Leah and I have been going strong this past two weeks. We work well together and hang out together as well as her friends. Today they were having a bonfire at the beach and I was invited. I was to learn of their stories and I feel honored.

Work at the café has been wonderful and very successful. Sue is very happy with the turn about and has extended my hours. I was so happy to be earning a little more towards my bakery fund.

-0-

I finished getting ready and was putting the final touches on the cakes I did for tonight. I had baked a chocolate cake, a vanilla, butterscotch and brownies for dessert. I also made potatoes salad for dinner as well.

Putting everything is container when the buzz from the door went off.

"Hey baby." I said as I opened the door. Leah came over and we were heading to the beach together. My car finally made it over and it was easier than taking her bike.

"Hi. Are you ready?" she asked while giving me a hug.

"Yep. Help me carry these and we can go. My dad wont be coming tonight he has to work."

"That's fine. This is more for you than him. He has heard the stories before and he is already part of the family since he has been dating my Jared's mom." I giggle at that.

I found Charlie in a compromising position with Lidia, Jared's mom one night. I came home late from my shift and decided to let him know I was home when I walked in him and Lidia on the couch making out like a pair of hormonal teenagers. Can you say awkward?

I've never seen him blush so hard before. It funny now but at them time it was mortifying.

We load everything up in my Dodge Charger and head off the beach. Once there we unload and put the food on their specific locations and went towards the others.

"Hey sis!" Jared said. He was having a blast in calling me sis since our parents were dating.

"Hey lil' bro. How's it going?" I said trying to keep and straight face, but neither of us could and busted out laughing. He came over towards us dragging Kim behind him and gave me a monster hug.

"Put her down you big lug you are going to break her." Said Leah.

"Nah, she'll be fine but I'll put her down." He gave me a huge, wet kiss on the cheek and out me on my feet.

During the whole interaction Kim was looking at me like I stole her puppy. I just gave her a smile and continued talking to Jared and Leah like she wasn't there.

"Are you ready to hear our scary stories sis?" You are not afraid of scary stories are you?"

"Nope. I'll be fine and I have Leah with me she will protect me."

"Can I watch?" Called out Brady and Colin.

"Shut up!" said Leah.

"Eww guys she's practically my sister." said Jared.

"And she is mine." Called out Seth.

Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone but Kim. She scuffed and walked away. Jared gave me an apology look and waked behind her.

"Come on honey let's go sit near the fire. Everyone is here and we can get the legends started and then eat. I'm starving." We walked towards some logs near the fire and I sat between her legs. She was taller than me so it was more comfortable this way.

Billy and Quil come over the center of the circle and began the story telling. I always believed that there was something out there, that we were not alone. This stories were magical and I was enthralled listening to them. Once they were done speaking everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"The reason why we asked you to be here is because the legends are true and you my dear Isabella are part of our tribe now. Part of a family." Billy said.

"Ok, cool." I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling. They all snickered. "What is so special about me that would give me the privilege to attend and hear about something so magical and for lack of better word fucking awesome?"

"That my dear is for Leah to explain." I looked over and I see her smiling but at the same time I can see that she is nervous.

"Lee-lee, what's the matter?"

"Please don't run." She whisperers, then stands up.

"There is one more legend. We call it imprinting. Is when a wolf finds their other half, everything that was before won't matter anymore except for that person. She or he will become the sole purpose in life and to make them happy is the wolves' goal. We can be whatever we are needed to be. A brother/sister, friend, lover it doesn't matter as long as they are happy." She tells me.

I can see the tears pooling in her eyes and the love shinning through as she speaks. The past two have been amazing. We haven't taken anything past kissing a groping (not that we didn't want to) and I knew I was falling for her I just thought it would be too soon and I didn't want to scare her away.

But now seeing it in her eyes the way she feels about me I can see that is not too soon and I shouldn't keep her waiting.

"Are you saying that you imprinted on me Lee-Lee?" I asked her. We are in our little world where no one matters but us.

"Yes my Bella I did. I imprinted on you when I saw you at the café that first day. I have been going crazy trying to find a way to tell you I didn't want you to run." A tear falls.

"Oh babe. There is no need to worry I am not going anywhere. So now that you told me what does it exactly mean for us?"

"It means that I will be anything you want me to be."

"So if I want a lover would you be mine?" I quietly asked her.

"Yes." she whisperers as she leans closer to me. "Do you accept the imprint sweetheart?"

"Yes. I do." With that she kisses me. Soft, pouty lips kissing my own. Slow and gentle at first but gaining momentum rapidly. We slow down and stop. Smiling at each other with cheesy smiles.

I can hear the guys clapping and hollering. I smile at them and blush.

"So if the legends are true do you turn into wolves?" I asked them and Leah nodded. She stood up and walked behind the tree that was behind us.

After a few moments a beautiful gray wolf came out instead of her. The wolf slowly made its way towards me and laid down on its belly and putting their head on my lap.

I didn't know what to do. I wasn't really scared but I didn't know if I should touch it. It whimpered and I felt in in my heart. I looked around and all they guys were nodding their heads at me.

I gently put my hard on the wolfs heard and started to pet it. The wolf purred and looked up at me, and I saw the eyes of my Lee-lee.

"Lee-Lee?"

The wolf nodded its head.

"Wow, you are more beautiful than I expected." I continued to pet her and she continues to purr. It was a beautiful moment only it didn't last.

**~Should Bella stay human or should she be special? Please let me know and review.~**

**Working on chapter 11 right now and it should be up soon as long as I don't get stuck. I hope you guys are liking the story so far since i'm not getting as much feedback as I usually get. Let me know if you want to see something and I'll try my hardest to add it as long as it doesn't mesh with my flow.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Not Beta'd.**_

**A/N: Not mine. **

**Longer chapter for keeping you all waiting.**

**Chapter 11**

**~Leah~**

I was enjoying having Bella's hand running through my fur. I was purring and just enjoying being a wolf in front of my mate but of course something had to ruin it, and that something was Kim.

"I don't get it. Isn't imprinting for breeding. If two guys or girls imprint then that theory is wrong. I mean just being with the same sex is wrong. How can you guys just accept this and not question it?" she asked.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at her. I in the other hand growled at her. Imprint be damn. She is disrespecting my imprint. As soon as I growled Jared looked at me.

"KIM!" chastised Emily.

"We talked about this. Is ok to have question but do no under any circumstances disrespect another imprint. It is not for us to understand why Leah and Bella imprinted as long as they are happy. Now we all understand that you were raised with different beliefs but if you can believe that Jared turns into a oversized dog why is it so hard to believe that it's ok to love who ever you want to love?" Emily said.

I continued to growl under my breath my Bella keep me where I was. With her constant petting and whispering in my ear to calm down. I stood up and went to phase back. I got dressed and came back to Bella.

"Jared." I growled. I was still pissed.

"I know Leah. I will talk to her again."

"What are you talking about Jared, I didn't do anything wrong?" Kim complained.

"We will talk about this later and you will be quiet and not ruin Bella and Leah night anymore." Jared chastises her.

"What No! Am I the only one that thinks like this? Its it wrong for them to be together, it's a sin and against God and the bible."

"Kim shut up! Not everyone's beliefs are the same and yes you are the only one that thinks like that. I explained this to you but you refuse to even try to understand it. Now shut up and we will continue this conversation later." He tells her. She crosses her arms and pouts like the child she is.

"I'm sorry Be-be. I tried but she just wont listen and my wolf is at his last straw." Jared said.

"Nothing to forgive little brother. Some people just refuse to see differently and are stuck on their ways. I just don't want our new found relationship to cause trouble in yours."

"Nonsense sis. We will be fine. Now Leah can we talk to the elders about the imprinting classes? I know you wont have a problem with Bella but I need something and fast." I nodded at him.

"I'll be right back sweets." I kissed her pouty lips and walked towards Billy and Quil.

"Congrats child. Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've been in awhile."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now Jared what is going on with your mate?"

"I don't know Quil. She has been disrespectful towards Leah and Bella since the beginning. Bella tried talking to her and so did Emily but its not sinking in. I tried talking to her about it but all she does is tell me that I don't mind because I'm a guy and I think its hot." He smiles.

I giggled at him and he blushes. Oh wait until I tell Bella that.

"We will figure something out on how to help you. Now I know you guys came here for something and not to talk to us old geezers." Billy chuckled.

"I was wondering if we could put a How to imprint class. Where the imprintees can learn what it means to be an imprint depending on what type of bond was chosen. If they choose the lover bond then what it does to the wolf. We know that we will love our imprints to the fullest and will never push them to do something they are no comfortable in doing but because they cant understand the wolfs urges it goes unnoticed and unattended until it too late."

"That is a good idea but what brought that on?" asked Quil. I looked over at Jared and he nods. He clears his throat and explains his relationship with Kim to them. They listen intently and nod.

"Ok, I can understand that and I think with the help of Sue, your mom, Emily and even Bella we can put something together. I know you and Bella just officially got together but I don't see you as stressed or tightly wound as I see Jared." I blush but I answer.

"We have not done much physically but we are very touchy with one another and kiss and touch as much without crossing that line. Now that we know we are together for the long haul I think we will be crossing that line, so I wont be suffering as poor Jared here is." I smile.

"Har, Har Leah. You are so funny." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Do the rest of the pack know?" asked Quil and Jared shook his head.

"I get why you wouldn't tell them but as a pack they need to know specially your alpha. That is what he is there for, lean on him and confide in him. Now go to your mates and I will speak with Sue and Lidia. One of them will get back with you. Leah talk to Bella and if she's interested we actually have books in relation to how does the imprint feel for the wolf and that might help you guys."

We walked back lost in thought. We were getting close to our mates when I heard Kim on the phone.

"They don't even think there is anything wrong with it. I tried to make them see but all they see is me, making scandal. I don't know what else to do mom." I looked sharply at Jared and lowly growled.

"I'll take care of it Lee-Lee. I'm sorry." He gave me a one arm hug and makes his way to her. I saw him taking the phone away from her and crushing it.

"You are pushing your luck Kim. Stop trying to push your beliefs unto others. All we are asking is to be open minded about it. You don't have to like it but at the same time show them some respect. Do you think they like you right now? If it wasn't for the imprint and that you are my girl my sisters wouldn't be so nice to you.

Now lets go I'm taking you to your moms and I don't want to see you for a while. Don't call, text or come over. I will come to you. Maybe that will help you see what you are doing wrong. After that we are going to have a long talk about our relationship and where it needs to go."

Damn he will be a grouch until he goes to see her again but I will support him with his decisions. I walked behind Bella and hug her. I just keep holding her while she speaks with Emily about some recipe she wants to try.

I pulled her closer to me and inhale her sent calming me down.

**~What did you think? If you picked special, how special? Should she be supernatural or just have a freaky ability that comes out of nowhere? Please review, they make me happy and want to write more. ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta by MichelleRae_**

**A/N: Not mine. WARNING! This is rated M for a reason. There might be a lemon or two. If you don't like fem/slash scroll pass *~*~*~.**

**Thanks to one of my guest reviewer that gave me a bit of history/ religious lesson. I would have not thought about it so thanks. Also someone else said that she doesn't understand where I'm going with the religious angle that I am taking away from Leah/Bella/Paul. All I have to say is hang in there this story is not just about that, is about those who are judgmental while the lovers rise about judgment and live their lives how they want.**

**Chapter 12**

**~Bella~**

It has been a week since the bonfire form hell with Kim being the way she has been. I haven't seen Jared since then but Leah tells me that he has been a grouch and doesn't see it stopping anytime soon. Maybe I should go talk to him and help him out or be a listener for him.

I was getting dressed when I heard someone at my door. I looked over at the time and it was only about six am. I was going into work so I wonder who it was at my door. I heard the knock again and I made way to it.

I looked into the peephole and sighed.

"Babe, what are you doing here so early?" I asked Leah as I opened the door.

"Sorry if I scared you I just got off patrol and wanted to come see you before you went into work." She said.

"Oh, ok. Well come here and give me some love." I giggle. She walked up to me and hugged me and then pressed her lips against mine. I sighed at the feeling. We have been getting closer since the bonfire but we haven't done anything past heavy petting and kissing.

She deepened the kiss and I groaned. I pulled her closer and we walked backwards towards my couch. I felt it behind my knees and we fell on it. I opened my legs to fit her in and moaned.

-0-0-0-0

"You feel so good Lee-Lee."

"You taste amazing Bella. I can't get enough of you." She said while kissing my neck. Her hands shifted, one of them went towards my ass and the other went to the bottom of my shirt and under it. She slowly moved her hands up towards my chest and cupped my breast.

"Oh." I moaned. She swiped my nipple with her thumb and pinched it.

"Shit Le that feels good." She hummed. Leah sat up and pulled my shirt off, took off my bra and launched her self at my breast. She latched on my nipple and sucked. The sensation spiked my lust and went straight to my clit. I could feel my panties getting wetter by the second. I spread my legs wider and rubbed my aching pussy up into her hip, desperate for some kind of contact with my clit. She slipped her thigh between my legs and pressed it in hard. I moaned.

She rubbed harder and I wanted my pants off.

"Leah wait." She stopped and looked concern but I shot her a wicked gleam. I stood up and took off my jeans and my panties and laid back down on the couch. She was shocked and frozen but not for long. She laid back on top of me and I kissed her with double the passion, our mouths opened wide against each other's and we pushed our tongues as far into each other's mouths as they could go.

She moved down my neck and chest. She put one of my nipples into her mouth and bit it and the same time as sodding it with her tongue. I hissed as a sharp wave of pleasure went through my body.

She sat and straddled my hips so she could massage my boobs in both hands. I pulled her shirt off and squeezed her tits through her bra. They fit so perfectly in my hands, just the right size for me to squeeze. She lowered her head and kissed her way down my stomach until she reached my pussy.

"Oh baby you are so wet for me. Can I taste you my mate." She growled. I didn't have it in my to make any words so I just nodded.

She swiped her tongue from top to bottom, spread my lips wider and went to town. Sucking, licking and pinching my clit. I couldn't take it any more I could feel the pressure building and I was getting ready to explode at any moment. She pushed two fingers into me and found my g-spot in one try. She massaged it and I exploded.

I saw stars. Damn she's good. Once I came back down I flipped her over and kissed her. I could taste myself on her but all it did was make me moan. I tasted good.

Making my way down her stomach I reached her jeans and popped them open. I pulled down the zipper and pulled them down with her panties. Once they were off I could see how wet she was. Her juices were running down her ass and I couldn't wait to lick it off of her.

I flipped her over on all fours and licked her ass and her pussy. She tasted amazing.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. She wasn't expecting my tongue in her ass but I was kinky and I wasn't going to stop.

"Leah? Can I keep going? We don't have to do much but I would love to put my fingers in here." I said as I tapped her asshole.

"Yes." she moaned.

I licked her and made sure she was plenty wet before I pushed my finger in her ass. Once it was is I used my other hand and fingered her pussy. I played with the clit, massaging it with little circles as well as pumping my finger in her ass. I could feel her trembling so I leaned down and sucked her clit into my mouth.

I took the finger that was playing with her pussy and pushed it inside. I felt her pussy gushing wetness onto my chin. She moaned louder and louder until she started convulsing, screaming something in Quileute while she maintained a death grip on my hand.

I pulled out of her ass slowly and gave her butterfly kisses on her back while she came down from her high.

-0-0-0-0

"Wow." That's all she said. I laughed and embraced her.

"I have to hop in the shower and go to work I am already going to be late. Just lock both doors and you can crash here. I'll be done by two and we can do lunch." I said as I kissed her.

She got up locked the door to Charlie's and the latch and went into my room and crashed. I showered, dressed and left for work.

I walked in from the back of the Café and got started to work. I was forty-five minutes late so I made the fast desserts first and the complicated items later. I needed to fill out the shelves for the morning rush quickly or we will be behind.

"Running late sis?" Seth asked with a smile.

I smiled back at him and winked. "Something like that, I had a visitor this morning." I told him. He chuckled and went back to cooking breakfast. Two hours later most of the shelves were full and I decided to take a quick break and eat some breakfast.

I went to the eating room of the café and sat down for a few minutes to catch my breath. Sue came over and asked me what I wanted to eat and I ordered some coffee and pancakes with scrambled eggs. I was starving and after spending that time with Leah this morning I was more than ready to fill up my energy tank.

I was checking my email on my phone when a figure stood in front of me blocking the light; I looked up only to see the face of Kim looking down at me with contempt and hatred. I put my phone down and looked at her.

"Something I can help you with Kimberly?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know who you think you are but because of you my Jared hasn't spoken to me and refuses to see me. Its your fault."

"Really? So it had nothing to do with your treatment towards Leah and me? Or the way you acted during the bonfire?"

"Nope if you wouldn't have been there none of this would have happened. Why do you have to be so different? Don't you see that what you are doing is wrong?"

"No Kim I don't. I love Leah why should I stop my self from loving her? Because you say so? I don't think so. You need to worry about your mate and your relationship and not about mine. Leah and I are happy we have no problems in our relationship but yours is on the rocks. Worry about you and Jared and less about others. It doesn't matter what you think of me or Leah, you're nobody to me." I told her.

I got up and went to the back to continue cooking for the afternoon rush. Jared will hear about this sooner or later and shit will really hit the fan.

* * *

**Lay it on me. Please review.**

**New Story I'm working on. Let me know if you would like to read it.**

Slightly based on the movie Tyler Perry's Good Deeds.

_Isabella has had bad luck all her life. First her mom leaves her, then her dad dies leaving nothing but her clothes on her back because of his debts and now the boyfriend she thought loved her leaves her with a their baby girl. Will her bad luck run out when she meets CEO Emmett Cullen or will his fiancé make it harder for him to help her?_

_BPOV_

_Knock, knock_

_Shit what now_. I was running late and I still had to get Eva to school as well as I had to get to work.

"Oh, hey Larry, how can I help you with?"

"Isabella you are late on your rent again, you need to be out today I can extend it any longer." He said.

"Please Larry I just need one more day, please. I can get it by noon just give me a couple of hours please."

"I'm sorry Isabella I cant she wont put up with it any longer, I'm sorry." He says and walked away.

"ARRHHHHH." I screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine.**

**Chapter 13**

**~Paul~**

I've been in Portland for the past four weeks and I love it here. If it weren't for the pack I would move down here and start my life as a regular person. I really didn't have anything to go back to except for my brothers; but I want more and something different.

This program is too easy. I've read all the literature assigned and it comes natural for me. I wish there was a way to skip all of it but I can't get certified if I don't finish the next eight weeks.

"Hey Paul, do you want to go out and get a drink?" One of the guys I do construction with in class and roomie asks.

"Sure man. I need to call home real quick and I'll met you there." He nodded and left the room. I pick up the phone and call Sam. I can't really phase here but I'm going to have to find a place to do so soon enough. My wolf is itching to get out and stretch.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam its Paul. How are things?"

"Hey Paul. Things are good here. Leah imprinted on a girl and Kim is making a stink about it."

"Wow! Leah imprinted. On a girl? I didn't know she swung that way. Who is she?" I smiled. I always thought that Leah was hot but we didn't do anything because of the imprint. No need to have the girl fall for me and then break her heart.

"She is new here on the reservation. She is Chief Swan's daughter." Sam said.

"A pale face? How is the council taking it?" Sometimes those old men can be by the book too much to see what is out there.

"They love her and are fine with it. How is the seminar?"

"Ugh! This shit is boring. I already know how to do all of it but because we need a certified person at the company, it's the only reason I don't leave. I think I know more than the damn instructor." I said with a chuckle.

"Eight more weeks man then you can come home and meet Bella, Leah's imprint. She's pretty cool and not like Kim." Sam said.

"Sam!" I heard Emily yelling at him. I laughed.

"I hear you man. I'll try to phase soon. I'll send you a text once I find a place so we can talk then. Later man."

"Later." He said and hung up.

Well, well, well our little Leah is all grown up. I can't wait to give her shit for imprinting on a girl. That shit would be hot to watch. Maybe I'll get lucky and phase when she is patrolling and I'll get a peek at Bella.

-0-

I left the bar early and I couldn't get off my mind the things happening on the reservation. I decided to go for a drive and find somewhere to phase I was too curious.

I found a very dense area not too far from the hotel I was staying at. There were no cars or people for miles. I parked my car on the side of the road and ran into the forest. I stripped and phased. I took off on a run and my wolf was overjoyed to be let out. I didn't hear any voices in my head, which was strange. But, I didn't worry about it. I found a stream and made my way to it. I drank some water and laid down a bit.

All of the sudden images of a beautiful brown hair girl crowded my mind. I saw some things that were a fucking turn on.

_Oh shit she is kinky._

Then they stopped.

"_Leah?" I called out._

"_Shit Paul. What are you doing phased? And how much did you see?"_

"_Sorry Leah my wolf wanted out. I didn't hear anyone so I continued then I saw all those images. Damn girl your imprint is hot." I told her with a smile._

"_Damn it! I didn't want anyone seeing that. That is why I was out here alone. I thought you would call before you were going to phase."_

"_I know but I was twitchy and a bit curious. I wanted to see what Bella looked like."_

"_Why?" she asked suspiciously._

"_I don't know." I shrugged._

"_Now that you've seen her a lot more than others, what do you think? And please keep this to yourself."_

"_She is hot and beautiful. You got yourself a catch sis, and I promise to keep it to myself next time I phase."_

"_Paul don't call me sis, you know that is not how we see each other. But thanks. I think she is hot too. Now, I have to tell her that someone she doesn't know yet has seen too much."_

"_Don't let her be mad at something you can't control Leah. Imprint or not she should respect you as well as you respect her." I told her sternly. No need for her to be upset over something that is hard to control most of the time._

_I heard her laugh._

"_Don't worry she won't be mad, she'll probably laugh and ask what you thought about it."_

"_Good to know she is not like Kim." I said._

"_Ugh thank god." She said and then everything that has happened since Bella came along I was able to see. I growled deep and loud._

"_What a bitch. Is Jared doing anything about it?" I asked then I saw the conversation they had and what happened during the bond fire._

"_If I could hit a girl she would be the one. I don't understand how Kim is Jared's imprint." I said._

"_I don't either. I hope Kim learns soon enough that not everyone thinks like her and her family." She said._

"_Alright Leah. I'm going back to my room. Say hi to Bella for me." I said and phased out._

-0-

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept thinking of Bella and how sinfully beautiful she was. I was slightly jealous that she was Leah's. I would have loved to make her mine but not because I wanted to fuck her. It feels more than that; but I can't put my finger on it.

I hope this feeling leaves soon.

Little did I know that the feeling wouldn't just go away but get stronger.

***Please review*******

**~Oh poor Paul. What is he feeling? Why is it getting stronger? He hasn't even met the girl yet.~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine. Sorry for the long wait. Here is a longer one for keeping you waiting.**

**~Paul~**

***A few days after*******

I couldn't get her out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her and Leah together. My attraction to Leah has increased these last few days and Bella is at the forefront of my mind.

Even my wolf is acting up.

The guys in class were asking me what was wrong with me. Apparently I've been acting twitchy and weird the past few days; but I just brushed them off. How do I explain that I have the hots for someone I have never met and that I want to bend her over the couch and fuck her senseless; while she eats Leah's pussy out?

Shit just that thought has me hard as a rock. I wonder if Leah is having these feelings too or if it's just me. That would suck if these feelings were only one sided and not reciprocated.

I really need a cold shower and do something about this hard on that won't go away. _Maybe I need to get laid._

_-0-_

"Hey Baby wanna dance with me." A girl approached me at the bar; I was out with the guys from class at a club. She was tall, brunette with blue eyes and a big rack. She was very attractive but not really doing it for me.

"Sure gorgeous." I said. Why not? Maybe it would get me in the mood. I heard the guy's catcalls and whistles when I took her hand and took her to the dance floor.

I turned her around and had her ass pressed against my cock and I felt a twitch but nothing else.

_Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Skrillex_

We were dancing to the beat very close to one another, I was willing my body to relax and enjoy but I couldn't. I felt like I was cheating on Bella and Leah.

After the dance I kissed her cheek and walked away. I waved at the guys and went back to the hotel. They gave me a weird look but didn't say anything.

Once I was back I stripped and laid down on the bed. I played the last image I had of the girls and rubbed my cock. Slow at first and then fast to match Bella's fingers in Leah's pussy. I came and I came hard.

_Fuck_!

I haven't come that hard in a while. I cleaned up and went to sleep. Tomorrow I'll phase and hopefully I'll get lucky and get another view of the girls.

**~Bella~**

***Right after the Kim conversation*******

After the little meeting with Kim I went back to work and then went home. On the way home I decided to go grocery shopping. I wanted to cook Leah my famous oven fried chicken; according to my dad.

I was browsing the isles looking for the ingredients' I needed when someone called my name. I turned around and I saw an older woman making her way towards me.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked her politely. I didn't know who she was and there was no need to be rude.

"You, young lady need to stop spreading your filth in front of my daughter." She said snidely.

"I'm sorry but of whom do you speak of?" I asked her. I had an idea that this was Kim's mom. I wanted to scream but I kept my cool.

"My daughter Kimberly came home in tears today and she said that it was your fault that her and Jared are having problems."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones. I have no pull into their relationship. The fact that my brother and Kim are having problems is between them. You should have taught your daughter how to be open minded to the differences in the world. It's ok to believe on something I don't deny that but it's wrong to shove your personal beliefs down others throats." I told her. I could tell we had an audience but I didn't care.

"How dare you? What would your mother and father think about you and what you do?"

"My mother 'rest in peace' loved me for who I am and what I can bring to society she was never ashamed of me, in fact she was the one that pushed me to do what was right for me and as far as my father why don't you ask him." I said while looking over her shoulder.

"Hey daddy." I hugged him as he made his way around Mrs. Jones with Jared's mom behind him.

"Is there a problem Bells?"

"Nah, Mrs. Jones was just letting me know how being with Leah is filth and that I should be ashamed of myself for parading my relationship in front of Kim because apparently it's causing problems with Kim and Jared."

My dad turned towards her and raised and eyebrow.

"Well I'm proud of my daughter. She is not hurting anyone and besides that, it's no ones business whom she loves." Dad said looking at her but addressing everyone that was present for the conversation.

"Lidia?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"What Susan? Are you really that closed minded that you really think it matters whom she loves. It doesn't affect your life in any way. Get over it and tell Kim to get off her high horse. She is the one making her relationship with my son harder than what it needs to be. It is none of her business what people do with their lives." Lidia said.

Mrs. Jones -Susan- just huffed and walked away miffed. The people that were around us clapped and told me congrats for not taking to heart what Mrs. Jones said and for not letting people tear me down. I smiled and said my good byes to my dad and Lidia. I needed to finish getting the things for dinner.

-0-

Leah was still passed out when I walked in and I smiled. I wonder if it would be too soon to ask her to move in. I like seeing her here with me.

I put the groceries away and made my way to the bedroom. I took off my clothes and made my way to bed. I peppered kisses down her back and I felt her shiver. I continued until I hit where the sheets were wrapped around her ass. I wanted to take a bite out of it. I lifted the sheet and took a bite out of her right cheek.

I expected her to be a little miffed but instead I heard her moan. _Ohh my girl is kinky._

"Bella." She moaned in a husky full of sleep voice. I caressed where I bit and spread her legs open. She smelled amazing and she was wet.

"Were you dreaming about me baby? You are so wet!" I trailed my fingers on her wet lips and massaged her bundle of nerves.

"_Yesss_." She hissed.

"You like that huh? What about this?" I asked as I thrust two fingers in her pussy. In and out curling them slightly and finding that spongy spot to make her see stars.

"Ohh baby that feels good." She moaned. I propped her on her knees and laid under her. I brought her down to straddle my face and I ate her out like this would be the last time I did.

I could feel her rocking above me. I opened my eyes and I saw her pinching her beautiful caramel nipples.

"Ohh Bella harder baby. Make me come?" she never has to beg with me. I took the hand that wasn't in her pussy and pushed it into her ass. She shattered above me and I made her squirt.

_Damn I'm good_.

"Hi baby." I said when she got off me and laid next to me.

"Hi." She breathed. I giggled.

"I would love to wake up like that every time."

"Umm… well… um only if you want but you can move in with me. I know you live at your moms but you are welcome here anytime." I said. I didn't want to scare her off if it was too soon.

"Are you sure? I mean I would love to move in with you. I spend more time here anyways." I nodded and she smiled.

"Ok, we can get my things tomorrow sometime. I'll talk to Seth and he can help when I'm working." She said with a smile. She looked over at the time and she had to go work the afternoon shift, come home for dinner and then patrol.

"I have to get ready for work." She went into the shower and I put some pj's on. I didn't have any plans this afternoon and I didn't want to go anywhere.

Leah left after giving me one hell of a kiss with promises for later.

***A few days later*** (catching up to Paul's)

Leah finished moving in and we couldn't be happier, but I could tell something was bothering her. I didn't want to push but I really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Tonight we both had it off. No work or patrol for her and I just got home. I found her sitting on the couch with her hands in her head.

"Lee-Lee what's wrong babe? You have been acting odd the past couple of days."

"Umm… there is something that I need to speak with you about and I don't know how you will take it. I mean I don't even understand it." She said looking up at me. I nodded and sat next to her.

"Do you remember what I told you about Paul, how we always have been attracted to one another but we didn't do anything in fear of imprinting and hurting each other?" I nodded and kept silent. I knew she needed to get this off her chest.

"Well after I saw him the other night my wolf has been going crazy with missing him. I've been having dreams of him with us and not just as friends. I don't know what it means but it's driving me crazy. My wolf wants me to phase so I can see him and I'm constantly thinking about him.

I've been feeling like something is missing. When we are not together I feel hollow, when I'm with you I feel like a piece is missing and when I think of Paul the feeling intensifies."

I didn't know what to say. Imprinting is complex and I don't know if I should feel hurt or what. I sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you Leah. I want to be hurt but you haven't cheated and its not like you can. Have you spoken to Paul to see if he feels the same way? I haven't met him so I don't feel a connection to him like you do but maybe you need to talk to the Elders and Sam."

"You are right. I'm going to do that now. Do you want to come with me?" she asked hopefully, but to be honest I needed to be by myself and think about this and what it could mean.

I shook my head no at her and gave her a small smile. I kissed her and went to our room. I heard the door close and a tear escaped my eye.

**~What do you think? Should Bella feel hurt? What about Mrs. Jones? Please review and let me know. ~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine. Thanks to one of my reviewers for this idea. Hope you like it. I want reviews for this chapter ppl. I worked really hard on it ****.**

**Chapter 15**

**~Paul~**

I couldn't wait to go home so I'm thanking my lucky stars that we have a four day weekend coming up and I decided to go home. My wolf and I were jumpy, and grumpy all the time now and it was getting harder each day to control my temper and not phase in front of everyone.

I haven't contacted anyone from home yet, not even Sam. I don't want them to know that I was coming home for a small break. I need to talk to Billy and the rest of the Elders about the dreams that I have been having as well as all the crazy feelings I'm going through. One moment I'm sad, the next happy and the most embarrassing was aroused and that shit happened in the middle of class. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.

I need to get out of here ASAP. I'm leaving right after class on Thursday.

…

Driving through town I lowered my window a bit and smelled the fresh air of home. I could instantly feel my body relaxing and wolf purring in content at the knowledge that I was home.

I looked at the time noticing that there was about thirty minutes left at Sue's Café and decided to get some dinner. I didn't have anything at home, all my cupboards are empty and so is my fridge.

I pulled up next to a purple dodge charger. _Nice. _I opened the door to the café and when the door chime went off to announce some coming in the girl behind the counter looked up.

My world just stopped and everything that matter to me before stop from being important except for her. Beautiful brown/caramel eyes, long silky hair tied up in a messy bun on her head with a few strays hanging down and a heart stopping smile. She looked familiar but at the moment I couldn't place her. My wolf was urging me to go talk to her so I did.

"Hi, Welcome to Sue's Café. My name is Bella how can I help you?" Oh shit this must be Leah's Bella and I just imprinted on her. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Hello beautiful. I'm Paul." I said with a smile but them I noticed that she wasn't smiling anymore. I saw realization, felt irritation and a bit of attraction. She gave me a small smile but it wasn't the friendly one from earlier anymore. I wonder what I said or did to upset her.

"Can I please have the Seth's special and an order of your… fudge brownies and vanilla ice cream please." She nodded and wrote everything down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A large soda." I replied with a smile. She gave me another small smile and walked away. I took a deep breath to calm down and not go after her and noticed that Quil was here.

**~Bella~**

He was gorgeous, tall, dark hair, hazel eyes and dimples to kill for. When he introduced himself I wanted to hate him. He was the cause why Leah and I have been weird around each other, very uncomfortable in each other's presence. I know I shouldn't be mad but when you see the reason your girlfriend trashes in her sleep moaning his name and not yours things start to get a bit awkward.

Dreams cannot be controlled and I get that but if she were dreaming about someone unattainable like Chris Hemsworth then it would be all right. I mean who wouldn't want to have dreams about that yummy man. But when it's about someone they have feelings for and those dreams over power any dreams of you, you start to over think things.

After I took his order I made my way into the kitchen and gave it to Quil. I need a break so I'm going to take one. I told Quil to take care of Paul for me and I went out back, to cool off.

I need to figure out what is going on and what to do fast. I can't hate him but that doesn't mean that I have to like him no matter how hot he is, or how cute his smile is and those dimples the thing that I want ….. Damn! Now I'm thinking about his smile and that body with those muscles…

"FUCK!" I screamed.

I pulled my hair out and started to pace. I want to get out of here but I was closing with Quil and I needed to maintain professional so I couldn't. I took a deep breath, fixed my hair and walked back in.

Quil gave me a sympathy smile and handed me Paul's order. I gave him a dirty look and he just smirked at me and pushed me towards the door. The all knew about Leah and I but only I didn't know what was the problem. So I didn't really understand why he smirked but whatever.

I took Paul's order and walked out to where he was sitting. The moment I opened the door I saw him and Leah sitting together too close for my liking. I could feel my heart breaking I didn't give a damn that Leah might feel it too. A while back she explain to me that she could feel some of my strongest emotions. Then she can feel this.

I walked over to them and sat his food in front of him with a nod and turned around to do other chores to close up. Also I didn't want to make a scene here at work no matter how empty the establishment was.

"Baby wait." Leah said as I walked away. I stopped but I didn't turned around. I didn't want to see the tears in her eyes. I know I was acting like a bitch but I was hurt, everyone knew what she was keeping from me and I didn't like it.

I don't tolerate secrets that pertain to me and Leah knows that. She never told me what her conversation with Billy went. I asked her once and she deflected and changed the subject. That is when everything went down at least for me is when it did. She could have said anything from I need a few days to get my head around it to we are ok I'll explain soon, but she never did.

**~Leah~**

The look on her face just about broke me. I could feel her heart breaking when she saw Paul and I sitting together. She knew I was with holding information and that everyone in the pack knew about it. Sam, Seth, Billy and my mom told me to tell her, to not keep this from her as she is the one that would have to make the big decision. But I couldn't.

How do you tell your mate that she has another mate out there and that one mate is the man I had feelings for, for a long time. The man that I've been having dreams about and pretty much the man that without knowing has put a wedge in our relationship. I know I'm one to blame for not communicating with her but I just couldn't handle it if she rejected the idea of being with Paul and I.

Before I came into the Café I was with my mom and Seth, all of the sudden I could feel her realization, irritation and… attraction? I said my good byes and went to check on her. As I pulled up I noticed Paul's car. He was here which it could explain her feelings.

Once I opened the door Paul looked up and my world stooped. Nothing mattered anymore except for him and Bella. I finally felt complete and my wolf was elated to find her mate, her other half in every sense.

I walked towards him and took the hand that he was offering. He pulls me into him to hug me close and to breathe me in and I do the same. He purrs and I purr in contentment. I can still feel part of me hurting and missing and that is because my other mate is upset with me.

Quil comes out and sets Paul's drink in front of him.

"I'm happy for you guys but Leah you are hurting Bella with your silence and I can tell you that you wont be easily forgiven. She is not my imprint and I can tell how upset she has been and now she doesn't want to deal with Paul. She asked me to take care of him while she went on a break. Right now she is out back pacing.

"FUCK!" we heard our mate and we both got up to go see what was wrong but Quil stopped us.

"Leah, I'm sure you are the last person she wants to see and you as well Paul. You both got a lot of work to do specially you Leah. You should have told her everything as soon as you found out." Quil said shaking his head and walking back to the kitchen.

"What is he talking about Lee-Lee?" Paul asked me. I sat back down next to him and held his hand. I took a deep breath and told him about how my wolf was behaving after we last spoke and the dreams. I told him about my talk with Billy and Old Quil and what I've discovered, and how I haven't told Bella. I told him that everyone in the pack knew but Bella didn't it and that I knew she view this as a betrayal.

I could see the understanding in his face and I can guess is about the reaction Bella had to him.

"Lee-Lee, put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if she knew this huge secret that will impact your life and on top of that all the people that you considered friends and family know the secret that you don't. Then you ask her and she changes the conversation but then the final nail in the coffin.

The one person your girlfriend has dreams about and cares for walks through that door and flirts with you like nothing is wrong and now you are confused because you are attracted to the ass-hat that is indirectly responsible for you and her falling apart. How would you feel."

Shit he is right. I never thought about her feelings only about how I would feel if she rejected the idea. I'm a horrible mate.

"Now Lee-Lee don't feel like that. Talk to her and I'll be here with you if you want." I nodded but I know Bella and if one more person knows before her I'll really be in the doghouse. -pun intended-

I felt her before I saw her. She didn't want to come out here but I know her work ethics and I knew she would. I felt her heartbreak and her resolve as soon as she saw us. She gave us a tight smile and gave Paul his food with a nod. She then walked away without looking at me.

"Baby wait." I called after her. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Baby please, look at me." I'm not above begging. I heard her sigh and turn to look at me with a blank expression on her face and a raised eyebrow waiting for me to say something, but the worlds wouldn't come out. She turned and left to finish closing up.

Why do I feel like I just lost her?

**~Please let me know what you think. I really want to read you guys' opinion. I already wrote the next chapter I just have to type it so you guys will get it earlier than normal. Thanks for reading.~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Not mine. Thanks to for all the reviews for the last chapter. Some will like this chapter and some wont but I hope you guys give me your feedback either or.**

**Extra long since I will be MIA until mid June. Sorry.**

**Chapter 16**

**~Paul~**

I could feel Bella's heartbreak and Leah's hurt feelings. My wolf was itching to comfort both of them but I knew that only Leah would welcome both of our advances.

Bella held a blank expression while waiting for Leah to speak, but Leah couldn't so Bella just walked away. I pulled Leah towards me and held her as she sobbed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked, but she sobbed harder.

"I cant (sniff) I live with Bella (sniff) and I don't think she would want me to come home." She said.

"Just ask her Lee-Lee, and if she says no we will go get some of your things and go back to mine." She nodded and walked to her.

I finished my food and asked Quil to pack up my brownies to go. I tilted my head slightly so I could here them talk.

"Bells?" Leah called Bella softly.

"Yes Leah?" Bella said sighing.

"Um… can I come home?" Bella sighed again.

"Leah I haven't kicked you out. That is your home too. Come home if you want or don't come, it is up to you. You are an adult and can make your own decisions."

_Ouch_! She pretty much assumed that Leah would move out and come home with me. I don't blame her for the assumption but she doesn't have to be so mean about it. We really need to clear up this fucked up situation soon.

I walked towards them just as I saw a tear on Leah's face. I think she knew what Bella was telling her.

"Bella stop being so cold. Leah will be there and so will I. We need to talk." I said sternly. I could hear Quil chuckle and see Leah shaking her head at me.

Bella turned and looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"I don't know who the fuck you are to tell me what to do. You don't know about my relationship with Leah and you sure as hell don't know me, so I suggest you back the fuck off. Oh and by the way you are not welcome in my home. I don't care who you are to Leah." She said with anger and fire in her voice.

My wolf whined at feeling the anger and hurt our imprint had towards us but I didn't show it.

I got really close to her face and with a deep growl, my eyes flashing yellow and my teeth bared I said, "Little girl, I do know about your relationship with Leah and we will talk like adults and settle this matter once and for all." She shivered and gasped.

I could smell her arousal and I can tell Leah did as well when she took a deep breath and her eyes dilated. I growled again thinking I would get another reaction but that shit backfired on me.

"Good for you Paul, at least one of us knows but that is still my home and YOU are not welcome." She then turned to Leah and her eyes softened a bit on her.

"You know where to find me when you finally get the courage to speak with me like I'm your mate and not just your girlfriend and explain what the fuck is so bad that you can speak to me like I matter. If he shows up with you at our place be ready to pack your shit and move with him." She said and damn if that wasn't harsh. She's hurting me without knowing she is.

Next thing I know I hear tires squealing and when I look outside the purple car was gone and speeding down the main road.

"Leah, since Bella took off I need you to finish closing. There is only a few things to do." Quil said. She nodded and got to it.

"Paul do not show up there with Leah. This mess is her doing and if you go I don't think you will ever get to bond with her like you should. You will be stuck as her protector and nothing more." With that he went back to finish up the kitchen.

"Are you ok Lee-Lee?" I asked as I hugged her from behind.

"No, but he is right. I'll see you tomorrow but I will text you tonight and let you know what happens. I just hope I'm not texting you to come get me." She said with a sad smile. I leaned down and kissed her tears away and her pouty lips.

**~Bella~**

That ass! How dare he assume he knows best. Ugh! I just want to kick the smirk off his beautiful sexy face. I couldn't take it being there anymore so I grabbed my things and left. When he growled at me and his eyes flashed yellow instead of being scared I was turned the fuck on.

I don't get how I can be so attracted to him, wanting to lick him and kick him at the same time. He is so powerful and dominant and I wanted to jump him. If it wasn't because I was completely faithful to my Lee-Lee I would have jumped him right there.

Once I got home and went inside I wasn't sure when or if she would come. I decided on a quick shower to clean off the café smell and try to relax. I needed to be more level headed and try to understand where she was coming from. If I'm supposed to be her mate and we already tell each other everything why would she hide this one thing?

I don't want to go off on her. I love her and I have missed her. I want my Lee-Lee back.

…

It's been an hour since I left the café and I was sitting on my couch reading my e-reader when I heard the keys at the door. I didn't really think she would show up and I'm glad she did but I hope she came to talk and not to move out.

"Bella?" she asked from the door.

"Living room." I said in a normal voice tone since I know she can hear me. She came over to me and sat on the center table across from me.

"I know I need to explain and I'm sorry for not saying anything but mostly I'm sorry for hurting you. Please hear me out and then you can ask all the questions you need." I nodded and stayed quiet.

"When I went to Billy's last week I wasn't expecting to find anything really but just residual attraction that would just run its course and that's it but when I got there that wasn't what I found."

_**~Flashback~**_

_I walked to Billy's and knocked on his door._

"_Hey Leah. What can I do for you?"_

"_I came to get guidance and understanding on a matter that is causing waves with my imprint and I."_

"_Come in and explain please." He opened the door and I walked into his living room to see Old Quil sitting there on the couch. He nodded at me and I started to pace in front of them._

"_After speaking to Paul in wolf form about two weeks ago my wolf has been irrational, jumpy, grouchy, and pretty much restless. Very erotic dreams started up not much later but they include both Paul and Bella. These dreams have increased in the past couple of days and have begun to drive a wedge between Bella and I." I tell them._

"_Why is Bella not here with you then? If this concerns her she should be here." Old Quil asked._

"_She wanted me to find an answer without her. Since she doesn't feel the full connection or whatever this crazy thing with Paul is, she doesn't think it concerns her. I never told her that she was part of the dreams."_

"_But you told her that you dreamt about Paul?" Billy asked. I could feel my cheeks turning red._

"_Um... Not exactly. I seem to be calling out his name in my sleep and wakes her up." They nodded and then Billy produced a book way older than my grandma from under the couch. I raised an eyes brow at this and he just smiled._

"_There is a legend that's never been told because it only happened once. No one knows why but it was recorded because before them this wasn't something that happened." Old Quil said. Billy opened the book and began reading._

"_Many years ago there were two packs one was the Quileute pack and then there was another. This other pack was mainly females and no males were ever seen. To this day no one knows what kind of pack they were. Some said they were leopards, others said they were bears and others didn't believe on anything but the wolf pack. One of our pack brothers decided to see what the fuss was all about so he decided to go investigate._

_This was before the Cullen's showed up here so the other pack actually resided in Forks. Our brother Jaci was a very curious individual and one day decided to go to Forks and meet the other pack._

_It's said that he came back a changed man. He looked happier than he has ever been to the point that he looked like he was walking on air. When he came back from speaking to the other pack he phased and showed his brothers what happened._

_He had imprinted on a young girl from the other pack. The others were outraged and weren't happy for Jaci. So Jaci left the pack and moved to Forks with his imprint. Months later another brother went to Forks but he only went to check on Jaci since it was unheard of that a wolf brother would just walk away._

_When he got there he found Jaci, his imprint and another woman he never seen before. Jaci welcomed him and explained that he had two imprints. His brother didn't understand what he meant so Jaci explained how it happened._

_He met the young woman one day when he went to meet his imprint for lunch. At first he didn't think of it because he didn't actually imprint on her like he did Ari his first mate and the girl was a full human nothing special besides her beauty. He started having dreams most of them the sexual kind and calling the other woman's name, Sally._

_Ari was upset and went to her mother and explained what was going on. She was told not to worry that there was a legend of two powerful packs getting together, falling in love being mates but before they could conceive another would join. This person would help bring both packs together in joy and harmony. _

_Ari went back to Jaci and explained so the next day they went back to the market where he seen the young lady and approached her. Once standing at her kiosk he looked into her eyes and imprinted at the same time that Ari did._

_They asked to speak with her and Sally explained that she's been feeling weird since they met and didn't understand why. Ari and Jaci explained to her everything and she accepted._

_They got married and had babies but none of the kids were born with any special abilities so they grew up human and went on their way. Ari, Jaci and Sally lived in harmony and love like no other. To this day there hasn't been any more unions like that one and no one has seen or heard of the other pack."_

"_Wow so you are telling me that Bella, Paul and I could be that trio? But if that is the case where is the other pack? Bella is human and we know Paul is a wolf." I ranted._

"_Calm down Leah. We understand your frustrations but this is all we got. The one thing we didn't mention was that Ari's last name was Swan and that since Jaci didn't have any family he took her last name instead of her taking his continuing her legacy."_

"_Holy Shit! So Bella might be some type of shifter? Does Charlie know?" I asked_

"_We are not sure, he never brought it up. It's possible since it's been so long and he is a male that he doesn't know." I nodded said my thanks and left._

_**~End Flashback**_

"What was I supposed to say to that. I couldn't wrap my head around the story and that maybe we are supposed to be that special trio. I didn't understand especially since there is no other pack here in Forks. I was also afraid that you would reject Paul."

Wow I was speechless. Well maybe were supposed to be this powerful trio. Bring peace and harmony between two packs but there was no pack in Forks that we knew about. Does my dad know about this? I need to speak with him, this is huge.

"I get it Leah. I do but just like you said it is my decision whether to be with Paul or not. I need to know all the information that you knew. Do you know how much of a bitch I was to Paul? He is not at fault here, all he did was imprint on me as soon as he walked through that door." I was raising my voice now and getting really upset with her.

"Also we could have spoken with my dad and see if he had anymore information about this, but because you decided too keep this for yourself we don't and now we have to go speak with him when we could had have this answer already or at least be on our way to knowing more." I kept ranting.

"Leah be honest why didn't you tell me? We could have come to grips together like a couple and work this out. You know I am a very open minded person and after getting to know Paul I wouldn't have objected to it. I'm so mad at you for keeping this from me. Everyone knows about it but me. This does not affect them as much as it does us." I screamed at her.

I was furious and didn't know why I was. I'm upset but I shouldn't be this upset. _What the hell is going on?_

"Does Paul know Leah? Did you tell him already?" She nodded and I exploded.

**~Hehe. Who wants to guess what she exploded into. I know some of you didn't want her to be special but I wanted to add more to the story than just Kim and her mom's prejudice. Please let me know and I'll see ya'll June 15****th**** with maybe two or three more chapters.~**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. _**

**A/N: Here you go I hope you like it. I made it as long as I could which means you only get one today. Too tired and I stayed up later than I was expecting last night. So here you go.**

**Chapter 17**

**~Charlie~**

I was sitting in the living room enjoying a cold one when I hear this reaping sound and a roar coming from Bella's apartment. I sure hope that Leah didn't phase in there and destroyed all of Bella things.

With a sigh I got up and went to investigate what the issue was. I kept hearing whining and whimpering as I made my way to her door.

"Bella?" I knocked and pushed the door open since she kept it unlocked unless she had company or was bedtime.

"Bells? Are you alright?" I asked again as I made my way into her living room. What I found was something I thought I would never see. The stories were passed down to me when I reached the age of fifteen but I never thought to tell Bella since there hasn't been a shifter in a long time.

I think the last one was my great aunt Mary; her sister married a Quileute and had a human mate as well.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry for not telling you I just didn't think it would happen to you." I said softly as I walked towards her.

"Charlie don't she could hurt you?" Said Leah.

"She wont hurt me Leah, she knows who I am." Bella inched closer to me and rubbed her head unto my hard. Before I could say anything else Paul walked in.

"Leah are you ok. I heard a noise… What the fuck? Is that Bella? What is going on?" Paul rambled.

I tried to hide my amusement but I couldn't. I busted out laughing. Leah and Paul looked at me like I had uprooted another head and Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry its just funny seeing Paul out of control, he is always so serious about everything except when he is with the others hanging out. Now Bella." She looked at me and waited for me to continue.

"Have you looked at any of them in the eye yet?" I asked her. She shook her head no and then looked at Leah.

Both Leah and Bella froze and then both started to purr. Even thou Leah was in human form she purred too and I knew then that Bella had mated with Leah just like Leah had Bella all those months ago.

Paul cleared his throat to make them snap out of the intense staring they were doing and in doing so Bella snapped her head at him almost growling until it stopped. She froze her advance on him and just whimpered. Leah looked over at Paul and you could see the intense love, patience, and understanding flashing through his eyes.

He went to get closer to Bella but she shook her head no and walked away, now I needed to know what was going on. No mated Snow White Leopard had ever refused their mate.

"Bella? Leah what is going on why is Bella walking away from Paul?" I asked Leah since I could tell that Bella refusal to be touched by Paul is hurting him.

"Its my fault really. I kept something from her that Billy and Old Quil told me and today she found out that everyone including Paul knew except for her." I nodded in understanding but at the same time I shook my head at her. No wander Bella wants anything to do with Paul.

"Baby Bells, is ok. He is not at fault here and you know it. Do not punish him for something completely out of his control if anything be mad at Leah for not talking to you but not him. He is a great guy give him a chance." I told her. I could tell she was thinking by the color of her eyes.

This breed of snow-white leopard can change their shade of eye color. Normally they are azure but when they are mad they change to deep midnight blue, aroused electric blue, and sad they flash deep sky blue before turning back to azure unless they are really sad and depressed then they stay deep sky blue.

Her thinking eyes where dodger blue with a bit of electric indigo in them.

**~Bella~**

I sat down and thought about what my dad said, he of course is right he never steers me wrong but it hurt so bad that Paul knew before me and that he and Leah already had this deep connection that it seemed deeper than mine and hers.

I didn't want to belong to him either, I don't have a particular reason I'm just being silly, and childish but I feel like I have to make them pay at the same time or jump both of them and make sweet passionate fucking.

I'm so confused I don't know what to do. I whimpered and looked over to my dad for answers that I knew he didn't really have.

"Its ok Bells go to him, you wont regret it but if he hurts you I wont hesitate to shoot him." Daddy said while petting me and shooting Paul a pointed look.

I sigh and got up to move closer to Paul. I already knew he was my imprint but I needed a physical connection with him.

I moved slowly but closer, once I was close enough I rubbed my body against his gently so as not to knock him over. I might have been small compared to the wolfs but I needed to be careful. I purred once I felt like a shot of electricity ran through me when I felt him dig his fingers into my fur.

He got down on his knees and hugged my huge leopard head to him.

"Hey little one. I'm sorry this is confusing and hard but I promise to always take care of you and be whatever you want me to be. I already love you Bella. I have been dreaming of you and about you since the first time I saw you in Leah's mind. Please don't be mad at me."

He said and I could feel the sadness in him while he spoke. I nuzzled his head and purred, it was like instinct took over and I needed to make my mate feel better. I knew deep down he wasn't at fault for any of this fuckery so I gave into him.

I licked his cheek and continue to purr while he dragged his fingers over my fur making lighting bolts shoot through my body.

"That's good Bella. Do you think you can change back now so we can all talk?" Dad asked.

I nodded and I made my way into my bedroom. The door was wide enough that I could fit with out breaking anything.

I laid down and thought of all the things that I liked as human and what made me happy, my car, my clothes, mom, dad, Leah and finally Paul. I shimmered and looked down and I was happy I came into my bedroom because I was naked and Paul did not need to see more than he has already.

I put another pair of yoga pants and tank top and made my way back into the living room. They all stopped talking as soon as I walked in even though I could hear them now better than before.

"So dad how come you never told me of our ancestors and their legend? This would have been a lot less confusing if I had known." I told him.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry. I should have told you once you started puberty but since you were away with your mom away from here I didn't think it matters. The Snow White Leopards are protectors as well but they don't shift until they meet their mate or are in grave danger.

No one has shifted since the last pack, so I didn't think that the gene was still active and again I'm sorry for not saying anything."

"Ok daddy I forgive you but if you something else that might change my life drastically please tell me so it wont be a shock. Is there anything else that we as mates need to know?" I asked. I didn't want any more surprises.

"Yes, your um…. Libido will increase but you can't get pregnant until you are in heat just like a snow leopard. Once you are pregnant you will be just like the animal. While you will have a normal human pregnancy you will want to be isolated, you are not going to want to many people around except for your mates.

Paul please I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet so you know what to do. The heat won't damage the protection you use, same for you Bella. Even by having a cycle like a leopard your birth control will still work but it will be best to go on the shot since it can be easier to control."

"Wow… ok dad thanks for the info, anything else?"

"Yes, please for the love of god once you go into heat, leave the house because I love you and I understand but I don't want to hear you." I blushed at that and Leah and Paul chuckled at my mortification.

"Sure, sure." I responded because really what can I say about that.

"I will leave you guys to talk and get things straighten out. Love you baby girl." Dad said as he kissed my forehead and headed out.

"Love ya too." I called after him.

Once he stepped out we all looked at each other waiting for the other to talk.

"So…" I said.

"I meant what I said Bella. I know that you don't know me and don't feel the way I do yet but I want to get to know you better and learn everything about you." Paul said

"Be-be I'm sorry for all this. I know I should have spoken to you and I don't know how to make it better. Please forgive me. I miss you?" said Leah.

I took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

"Paul I would love to get to know you but we will take things as they go. Just like with Leah we will do what feels right and not what should we do according to society. But at the same time I wont be jumping into bed with you too fast." He nodded and smiled.

"Lee-Lee I'm still pissed at you but its done. There is no reason to live in the past and regrets so I forgive you but I wont forget. I won't bring it up and you don't have to walk in eggshells around me but we won't be jumping into bed either. I'm still very hurt." I told her.

"Ok I get it. I have some groveling to do. So now what do we do? We know we are each others mates/imprints but what now?" Leah said.

I looked over at Paul and notice him thinking.

"Hear me out. I'm not saying it needs to happen right away but we can work up to it. My house is bigger than here, I have four bedrooms, a loft, two and half bathrooms and a three car garage. It needs some loving but we can make it our own with the things we like.

The master room fits a california king bed, dresser, two nightstands and TV. The tub in the master bathroom fits three comfortable and the shower has multiple shower heads and fits five."

I raised my eyebrow at him in question of why so much room.

"Now, don't be thinking that sweetheart. The house belonged to my dad and he gave it to me before he left La Push. He sends me money every month to put into it but before he left he had fixed a few things that he wanted." I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. We can start fixing it while we work on our relationship. Once the house is done we can see where we are and decide then if we move together then or if we need more time. Leah you are welcome to stay here like always but that is not fair to Paul.

Do you want to stay here knowing that no sex will be involved and we are working on our relationship or would you want to move out?" I asked her.

"I'll stay Be-Be. Is that ok with you Paul?" she asked him.

"Yeah that is fine. I have to go back to Portland on Sunday evening so you girls wont be alone but no hanky panky." He said with a straight face and I giggled. He gave me a warm smile and I felt warm inside.

"When do you come back? Can we talk on the phone?" I asked.

"I have another eight weeks left and yes we can speak on the phone. I wonder if we can communicate like the pack with us being mates?" he wondered at laud.

"That's a good question but before we go phasing we need to speak with Sam and the elders so they know what is going on. Do I fall under the pack or will I be my own?"

"Good idea babe. When do you want to go?" Asked Leah. I looked over and it was late already.

"We should go tomorrow morning, but call Sam real quick so he knows we need to speak with him and the elders before everyone else." I told Paul.

I walked over to Leah and sat on her lap. I missed our connection and I loved her to death. She looked surprise but let me get comfortable on her.

"Lee-Lee what are we going to do about Kim. I feel bad for Jared but this will cause a bigger scandal." I told her softly as Paul was on the phone with Sam.

"I don't know hun, but is definitely something we need to talk to Sam and Jared again."

We sat there quietly and waited for Paul to finish speaking with Sam. Leah was rubbing my back and humming. It was so soothing that I felt asleep on her lap.

**~Leah~**

I noticed Bella's breathing change and I knew she had fallen asleep. I am glad that we talked and are on our way to a new start with a new mate.

Paul looked over and smiled at me and I couldn't wait to be in his arms but just like Bella we will take our time and get to know each other better before jumping into bed. We might be mates forever for there is no rushing.

He hung up with Sam and sat next to me and pulled Bella's legs on his lap.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm ok I guess. It's crazy all that happen tonight. We have our snow-white leopard and mate. It's so cool and scary at the same time. There is going to be a big obstacle that we will have to accomplish together without hurting our other family and friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kim. She won't keep her opinion to herself and she will let everyone know how much she will disagree with this new development. Bella says it doesn't affect her but I know and I can tell that it hurts her that her soon to be sister in law behaves that way.

She doesn't want to part ways with Jared. They act like brother and sister as if they were born into the same family and it hurts her to see him hurt. I don't know how to make it better." I said with a sigh.

"We will figure it out babe. Now lets get our kitty into bed. I'm staying here so come on its late."

He took Bella from me and we made our way into my and Bella's bed. He turned around while I changed her clothes and got into bed. There was still room on her other side so he go in wearing his boxers and under shirt.

I turned off the light lamp and dozed off.

**** So what did you think? I hope the wait was worth it. Some of the info on the leopard I got it from different sites online and some I made it. Its fanfiction, right? Picture of the snow leopard with blue eyes are/will be on my site aixa00. wordpress. com. Please review. : )**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. **_

**A/N: I got maybe 2 reviews last chapter, which makes me, think you guys didn't read it or didn't like it. So if you haven't read it please go back one, read and review chapter 17, pretty please with some Paul on top.**

**Sorry for the wait I have no excuse except RL and finding a job worth something is a bitch. Now….**

**Chapter 18**

**~Bella~**

I woke up feeling hot on both sides; at first I was confused I couldn't figure out why I was so hot. I finally opened my eyes and they landed on Paul. He was laying on my right side, with an arm thrown over me and a leg pinning me down in place across my legs.

I really need to go pee but I cant see a way out of it. I tried wiggling out only to be stop by another heat source. Leah was sleeping behind me, close to me like she was cold and seeking the warmth of my body. I sighed I needed a bigger bed.

_Fuck I was hot!_

I need to think and I need to think fast, if not I will be peeing the bed. I tried wiggling some more and push Leah back. She moved a little, but it was enough for me to push Paul's leg of off me. Once I did that, I removed his arm from around my waist and hopped off the bed.

I made a mad dash to the bathroom and relieved my self. I spent a few moments looking in the mirror once I was done with my morning routine, looking to see if there were any changes to me physically.

I could tell my hair was longer, just a few inches, my eyes took on a lighter brown almost honey like but I know that my shifter eyes are different shaded of blue depending on my mood. I wonder if my human eyes would change as my mood changes. I shrugged and left the bathroom.

As I walked back into my bedroom and I couldn't help and sigh at the picture on front of me. Paul had rolled over on his back and his shirt had risen up, showing his delicious stomach with a happy trail leading to the promise land. I licked my lips and shifted my legs seeking some friction.

When my dad said that my libido would increase I didn't think it would right away, but looking at my hot mate has my engine going and I cant wait, but I have to restrain myself. I want us to get to know each other better before we fuck our brains out.

I shifted once more and decided to just leave the room and make them breakfast. Standing here would break my resolve. I took a deep breath and walked away.

~0~

I was whisking the batter for the pancakes when I felt hot, heavy arms wrap around me from behind. I sighed and leaned into him, bearing my neck to him encouraging him to kiss me where I wanted him too.

"Good morning precious, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked after he planted a few wet kisses down my neck onto my shoulders. I shiver at the feeling and the tone of his voice. Keeping my hands off of him is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm alright. I slept great but I woke up over heated, I had to grown ass wolfs on my bed." I told him with a straight face, making him think I was upset when I really wasn't.

"Are you mad that I stayed over. I'm sorry Bella, I just wanted to hold you while you slept." He said sounding sad, and upset that he might have upset me. Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut.

I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Oh Paul I was just kidding I didn't mid. I mean, yeah I was hot and you squish me on the bed but it was fine. I like seeing you sleep next to me." I told him. I rose up on my tippy toes and have him a kiss. I meant it to be a small pack but he crushed me against him and deepened the kiss.

I moan into it. I just couldn't help it. I raised a leg up and he grabbed it, once he did I brought my other one up and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel my body heating up and tingling everywhere.

He sat me on the counter and pulled me closer to him. I could feel him, hard and ready for me and I gasped. He was bigger than my last boyfriend my a lot. I pulled away and looked at him. He just smirked and pulled me closer but instead of going for my lips he went for my neck.

"Oh." I moaned. He was sucking, nipping and licking my neck. My panties were ruined and I just wanted him to fuck me. I pushed my self on him and rubbed myself against his boxer-covered cock. All I had were my yoga pants so I could feel everything.

"Yes, just like that baby." He murmured in my ear while, pinching and twisting my nipple.

"Oh fuck! Do it again Paul". I almost screamed. Its like he knew which buttons to push. He did it again, and again while I rubbed him. I was so close to reaching my orgasm, I just needed him to push harder.

"Oh harder baby, please." I said, panting.

"Oh you want harder little girl, just wait until I can actually fuck you. You wont be walking for days." He said thrusting his cock against me harder with each word.

"Oh, fuck, yes…. Paul." I screamed his name as I came. I laid my head on him, exhausted and satisfied. All I heard from him was a grunt as he came all over himself. I giggle at that.

"You wound me little girl. What has you giggling?"

"You came all over yourself like a teenager." I said giggling some more. He just raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a sinister smirk before he started tickling me.

"I'm sorry, I give, I give… uncle!" I called out laughing all over him and the counter. He gave me a big smooch on the lips and went to get leaned up. As he turned we saw Leah standing by the entrance of the kitchen with a smug look on her face.

"So you had fun without me." She said with a mock hurt. "Don't I get some love too?" she asked.

"Of course Lee-Lee, come here babes." She came over and I kissed her with everything I had while Paul came behind her and we gave her, her own trip to see the stars.

~0~

"So it doesn't look like we will be able to stop from touching each other. When dad said that my libido would increase he wasn't kidding. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to so I guess what I'm saying is that we should just do what comes natural to us but also to communicate with each other." I said to them while we were cleaning the kitchen after breakfast.

"I agree little one. After this morning I want more but I can somewhat restrain myself from jumping you all the time." I smiled at him and looked over to Lee-Lee.

"I agree too babe. But I think we should still fix the house at a slower pace so we can truly build our relationship before we move in." I nodded at that.

"What time are we meeting with Sam and the elders?" I asked.

"Sam said to come over around noon. Its eleven now so I guess we should get ready." Paul said.

-0-

"So what is this meeting about?" Asked Sam. We where at Billy's house for the meeting, even Charlie showed up.

"Well old friends the legend that you told Leah was true. My little girl turned into a snow leopard last night." Said my dad. They were stunned.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam. Quil re told the story with Leah, dad and I telling what happened last night and with skipping the details what happened this morning. Dad was shocked that the changes are coming on faster but he understood. I guess I think he did.

"Now one thing we need to know is, do I follow under the pack, myself or do Leah and Paul follow under me. We haven't phased yet just in case I will be under you. We didn't want to freak anyone out, at least not yet." I explained to Sam.

He didn't know what to say so he looked over at Quil for guidance.

"I'm not sure, when this happened before he left the pack to be with his bride but I don't think he joined hers. Charlie?"

"From the little that I know he was a lone wolf. None of the things I have say anything about a wolf joining a pack of leopards but I think the only way to find out is for all four of you to phase." We all nodded and schedule a time when we can phase without alerting anyone else then will we know.

**~Please review. Thanks for reading. ~**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta's by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: Kim and Jared's story altered. Don't expect it to be the same as the books. Sorry it's so late. Check bottom for a/n.**

**Chapter 19**

**~Kim~**

I've always been the little princess in my home. My brothers treated me like the most precious gem and my parents doted on me and spoiled me. Since I was little I was always the center of attention, pageants, dances, popular crowd. I was queen B within our group and only dated within my circle and never stepped out of it.

The week before my friends' graduation I wanted to throw a beach party since it was warm and perfect beach weather and we all agreed. I had just bought the cutest two-piece bathing suite at the mall and I couldn't wait to wear it. A lot of people thought that I was naïve because I was home schooled but I always had friends and was very popular in our circle. Not naïve, I just knew how to play the innocent and shy girl.

Once we got there and set everything up everyone showed up and started to have a good time. I couldn't wait to get out of school, find me a rich husband and just lay on the beach for the rest of time. I didn't plan on going to school; I wanted to be a trophy wife. I 've always been a princess and I will be some one's queen.

I was sunbathing when a football landed right next to me and sprayed me with sand.

"What the fuck!" I screeched. I looked up to see the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life. He was buffed, and ripped in all the right places. I licked my lips and looked up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" the hunk asked. I just nodded I was speechless.

"My name is Jared, and you are?" he said looking into my eyes. I snapped out of my lust induced coma and smile at him.

"I'm Kim and I'm alright."

Ever since then we have been attached at the hip. We were dating and he met my parents who approved of him and his family line and I met his friends and family. They were all nice to me and I loved getting their attention. I got along well with Emily who was Sam's fiancé but the other girl Leah, I didn't get along with her very well. I could tell she didn't really like me but I couldn't care less.

After we were dating for a few weeks Jared invited me to a bonfire. He explained to me what he was and what we were to each other. I was happy and a little bummed out. I wanted a rich husband but if I can't have him at least I have someone that will worship me all the time and will never cheat on me.

Everything was going well for us but I wouldn't sleep with him until we were married. We were saving so we could buy a house and once we had that we would we wed and live happily ever after. At least that is what I thought until the _girl _Bella showed up.

She stole my spotlight, when she came and then stole my thunder once Leah imprinted on her. I was disgusted. It was immoral and wrong. I couldn't believe that the guys were ok with this and so was Jared.

We started fighting over it. No one was seeing my point, they all thought I was in the wrong and it didn't help that _she _wouldn't even get upset when I threw insults at her. She was calm and collected and that pissed me off even more. Now Jared was spending time with her. He said that she was his sister now that their parents are dating. I tried to prevent him from seeing her but all it did was put a wedge in our relationship.

Jared tried to make me understand that their relationship was ok, that they weren't hurting anyone and for me just to let it go. That he understood that I didn't approve, but that I had already said my peace and just to let it go. But how could I when it just wrong?

"Kim, baby are you here?" Said Jared when he walked into my parent's living room looking for me.

"Yeah I'm here." I said. He came over to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I have good news. We have the money we need to get our own place now. Do you want to start house shopping with me? There are a few that I like and I want to show you."

I smiled at him and thought that maybe this will be a good start for us. I am tired of fighting over _her _and I need to concentrate on my mate so I don't loose him.

"Yes that would be great. Where are we going first?" I got up with him and made my way to the front door. I thought we would buy a house a little far away from everyone including her but little did I know how wrong I was.

**~Short I know but I hope you liked the glimpse into Kim's mind. Now I know that I have been completely fail with posting and I'm sorry. I found a full time job an hour away from home so by the time I'm home I'm exhausted. No time to read or write just enough time to eat, put the kiddos to bed and sleep. So hang in there. The next chapter will be posted in about a day or two. Thanks for reading and please review **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta's by MichelleRae**_

**A/N: See I didn't keep you waiting long.**

**Chapter 20**

**~Paul~**

We made our way to Sam's holding hands. I was holding Bella's and she was holding Leah's hand. We decided that we didn't care what anyone said and we'd just enjoy this wonderful gift that was given to us.

Arriving at Sam's we knocked and the door opened immediately. He took notice of our hands and raised an eyebrow at us. We just shrugged and went inside. Old Quil, Billy and Charlie were already sitting in their living room waiting for us.

"Ok so get on with it. What is going on besides the obvious? Leah I'm glad to see you worked things out with Bella. And Bella I am so sorry for the part I played in not telling you. It wasn't my story to tell and no matter how much the boys and I wanted to spill the beans it wasn't for us to do." Sam said to Bella.

"I know Sammy and I am not mad at you, that was for Leah to tell me and my dad." Sam looked puzzled at that and looked over at Charlie. So Charlie told him the story, then Billy and Old Quil filled in what they knew.

Sam was speechless and looked over at Bella.

"So I guess you are a kitty after all." He said with a straight face. My lips twitched in amusement and waiting for Bella to respond.

"And so if I was?"

"Nothing I just want you to be careful with a house full of dogs, you know they are vicious." He said and she giggled.

"Ok so now that I know you guys are a trio we need to figure out where does Bella fall into this? We should go and phase and see where we stand." Sam said. We all made our way out back and stripped. Bella and Leah behind a tree, with me in front of them. Sam a little ways away where he couldn't see them taking their clothes off.

Bella went first and I saw her shimmer, hear her yowl and there she was. Leah was next and she shimmered and stretched landing on four paws and then I phased. Once in my wolf form Bella came to me and purred into my neck and licked my face before doing the same to Leah. Leah did the same thing to her and me and then we turned to look at Sam.

He stood there human still with an amazed look on his face. He went to reach Bella and I growled. He stepped back and raised his hand to let me know that he was backing up. He went back to his tree and shifted. Once the big black wolf of my alpha emerged I stood in front of my girls.

"_Can you hear me?" _He asked. I nodded and looked at Leah. She nodded too then Bella. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"_Babe did you hear Sam?" _I asked her.

"_No, did you?"_ she said.

"_Yeah I did and so did Leah."_

"_Sam can you hear Bella?" _I asked him.

"_No." _He said. Huh ok. I wonder what does that mean for us.

"_Phase back we need to talk about what this means and what do we need to do." _Sam said. I nodded and so did Leah.

"_Babe, we are phasing back so we can all talk ok?"_

"_Sure." _She said. We all went back to our tree and phased back into our human forms.

Once dressed we went inside.

"So how did it go?" asked Billy.

"We can still hear Sam but Sam and Bella cannot communicate with one another." I told them.

"Interesting, maybe Bella can only communicate with her mates. Usually snow leopards are solitary creatures and that might be a reason why she cannot communicate with Sam. We will have to see with the others and see who she lets in if any." Old Quil said.

Sam got up and called the rest of the pack after we figured out that it would be best for all of them to know before I went back to school.

We decided on a BBQ and everyone showed up except for the imprints we didn't want any of them to know yet. Emily knew because she was Sam's imprint but Kim was left out for obvious reasons.

"So what is going on, why were we all called here?" Seth asked.

"Today I found out some new information about one of our pack sisters." Sam said looking at Bella with brotherly love and made her smile. He went on telling the story he heard this morning as well as her shifting and into what.

They all looked at Bella shocked but amazed.

"That is so cool. Can we see?" Seth and Embry asked at the same time. She giggled and nodded.

Bella walked behind a tree and shifted. I could feel her shifting in my body when she did and it was a weird as hell feeling. She came out from behind the tree slowly so she didn't spook anyone. She was smaller than the wolves but just as fierce.

"Wow." That was Jake's remarks. She strutted towards me and sat down at my feet. Leah got up from the other side and sat down on the floor with her. Petting her fur, making her purr with contentment.

"_Umm that feels so good Leah. Keep doing it."_ Leah stopped petting her and I jerked my head at her.

"Bella? umm babe say something again." I told her, confused and intrigued.

"_Huh? Ok weirdo."_ She said and I laughed.

"I can hear you baby."

"_You can? How awesome! Can Leah hear me too?"_ she asked.

"Yes Be-Be I can hear you." She said while continuing her petting. Bella purred again and Leah laughed.

"What is going on guys?" Sam asked.

"Oh sorry. Bella can communicate with us while Leah and I are still human." I told them.

"Damn baby sis. You are bad ass." Said Jared.

"Now while she is phased I want each and every one of you to phase and then tell me if you guys can talk to each other. So far she can only communicate with her mates. Who's first?"

**~Whom should Bella let in? I hope you guys like it. I know its short but I figured short better than late. Thanks for reading please review :)**

**Next chapter two days max. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta'ed by MichelleRae._**

**A/N: Ok so an extra day but at least not 2-3 weeks. **

**Chapter 21**

**~Jared~**

I was feeling twitchy, I don't know what was going on with me but ever since Bella phased I felt weird. I couldn't put my finger on it for the life of me. At first I was a little upset that we were all invited except Kim but after finding out everything I knew that it was for the best. They needed to get their story out and we needed to find out from a pack point of view if Bella's transformation will impact the pack at all.

As I waited for Bella to come out from behind the tree I was feeling more and more uncomfortable. It felt like I had little tiny ants running through my body and I couldn't wait for it to stop. It was pissing me off and making me itch. Finally she emerged and holy shit she was tiny.

She was almost the same size as a regular leopard just a tad bit bigger. I wanted to go pet her but I knew I had to wait, no matter this intense feeling I had to go be by her side.

_"Umm that feels so good Leah. Keep doing it."_ The fuck? Was that Bella? I looked over at the trio and Paul as well and Leah had an awed looked on their faces.

"Bella? umm babe say something again." Said Paul.

_"Huh? Ok weirdo." _Said Bella.

_Holy Shit! _I could hear her like her mates could. What the hell does that mean? I love her like a sister and not more and I sure as hell hope is not more.

I was pulled out of my musings by Sam.

"Now while she is phased I want each and every one of you to phase and then tell me if you guys can talk to each other. So far she can only communicate with her mates. Who's first?"

I wanted to go first but I thought better of it. The other guys can go first and then I'll see if anything freaky will happen.

**~Bella~**

One by one the guys stripped and phased but nothing happened. I was a little bummed out but at the same time I was relieved. I wasn't sure if I wanted another person in my head. Finally the last of the pack brothers was mine, Jared.

He looked a bit scared and unsure but came up to me anyways. Before he phased he crouched down to my eye level and looked at me.

"You are beautiful little sis." He said while rubbing my fur. I rumbled at the feeling of his fingers in my hair and closed my eyes in contentment.

_"Look at me little one." _I snapped my head at him, surprised and shocked.

"_Can you hear me Jared?"_ I asked. He nodded, got up and went to phase.

"_Hello little sis." _He said.

"_Holy shit. This is so awesome to have my brother too. OH I'm so happy." _He gave me a throaty chuckle.

_"Paul, Paul! Leah! Jared and I can talk."_

Paul and Leah looked shocked and told Sam what was happening.

"Jared can you hear Paul and Leah in their human form?" Sam asked him.

_"No." _he said.

"_He said no Paul."_

"He said no Sam." Paul told him. "Did you hear her while you were in your human form?" Sam asked him.

_"Yes." _Jared said.

I told Paul and he told Sam.

"Ok Jared I'm going to phase and see if you can still hear me like Leah and Paul do." We nodded and Jared snuggled upon me, licking my face in the process making me giggle.

Sam phased and came forward to be a little closer to us. Jared growled at him and so did Paul. Sam backed up.

Since I couldn't hear Sam I just laid my head down and closed my eyes. I kind of liked being in my cat form. I felt more comfortable in my skin.

I must of dozed off because the next thing I know I'm being woken up by Jared nuzzling at me. I opened my eyes to see three pair of eyes looking at me. One wolf, two human. I huffed at them and stretched out like the cat that I am.

I heard the guys chuckle. I wanted to stick my tongue out at them but I couldn't in this form.

"Bella you can turn back now if you want." Said Sam with a smile. I whined and looked up at Leah.

"You are cute when you beg but I think it would be better for you to change back so we can all talk." I huffed at her, nudge her with my head and went back to the tree.

"Ok guys what happened while I slept?" I asked as I see Jared walking back as well.

"You, Jared, Leah and Paul are connected. We know from Jared that his connection to you is that of an older brother so we don't need to worry about it being some type of weird imprint."

"Good, good. Would anyone know why he would be able to hear me and not the others?" I asked.

"We can look into the family lines and see if they connect somehow." Said Old Quil. We nodded at him thinking that was a good idea.

Once we were done with the heavy we decided to get the grill going and just have some fun. Jared and I were sitting down talking about everything. How I was feeling and how did it feel when I phased, when Kim busted through the back door.

"What is going on here? I was told it was a pack meeting only but I see that everyone is here but me. Makes me wonder how you all really feel about me." She yelled out.

Jared stood up and went to her. How I wish she wasn't really his imprint, all she is doing is making him miserable.

"Kim calm down. I was going to call you once we were done. I was just talking to Bells for a minute before calling you to come over." Jared said calmly.

"Sure you were Jar. You are always with them or talking about her. Bella this, Bella that. I wonder if you really love me or are you harboring some sick feelings for her." Wow bitter much?

"You know that is not true Kimberly. Only you are making a big deal about me talking to my sister. If you would ever listen to the things coming out of my mouth you would know that I love Bella like the little sister I never had and that I can't wait for our parents to marry so it would be more official. But all you do is nag, nag and nag. I love you, but damn it Kimberly I am tired of arguing with you." Jared all but yelled at her.

"And by the way that house you liked so much by the cliffs that I could barely afford is ours." He said stomping away to the forest. We heard his jeans shred and a painful howl soon afterwards. We all cringed at it.

"You're a class A bitch Kimberly. With all of your nagging and me, me, me you don't even notice how much hurt you're causing your imprint with not finding a compromise to solve your problems. News flash you are the only one with issues here. Not one of us is hurting our imprint with selfish wants; we all compromise and work at it together. I hope you realize soon that your behavior will only cause more issues in the long run and since he can't leave you he will be miserable by your side for the rest of his life." I told her sternly.

I kissed Leah deeply and then Paul. I heard her gasp but I didn't care, I was going after my brother.

_"I'm going after him." _I told my loves. They nodded and turned their glare at Kim. She was whimpering and trembling. I had no sympathy for her.

_"I'm coming brother."_

**~There you have it peeps. How did you like it? Please review. ~**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta'ed by MichelleRae.**_

_**A/N: Two chapters today.**_

_**Chapter 22**_

**~Jared~**

I just kept running I had to get away from her before I did something stupid like hurting her. I don't know why she was my imprint. She is just getting worse and worse as the years pass. There was nothing I could do to make her happy, she always wanted more and more and was never satisfied. I wish she wasn't my imprint any longer. Me the man does not want her but the wolf still feels something for her.

"_I'm coming brother." _I heard my new sister say in my mind. I wish my imprint were someone like her. Sweet, gentle and kick ass.

**~Kim~**

If looks could kill I would be dead. They didn't care that I was crying that I was hurting; they only care about the scene I made and that Jared had run off. I didn't understand what I had done wrong. Didn't I have the right to be here with them all the time? To be part of whatever little meeting they were having? Everyone was here except me, why?

"You still don't get it, do you?" Leah asked. She was wrapped around Paul like a lover. And what was that about? That kiss that _she_ planted on Paul and Leah as she left.

"Get what? I don't know what you are talking about." as soon as I said that the pack growled.

"You really are a stupid bitch. All you do is nag him about things that don't pertain to you, make them your issues when they shouldn't be. If they don't affect your relationship why are you making a big deal about it? Then all you do is ask, ask and ask and never give anything in return. How much into debt are you guys going to be now that he bought you that house you wanted so much because it was better than any of the others ones you've seen?

Are you going to help him pay the mortgage on it or are you now going to want expensive ass furniture to go with the house? You are the worst imprint in the history of imprints and I wish you wouldn't be one of us anymore. All you know how to do is hurt others with your selfish ways." Leah ranted.

I looked around and everyone was agreeing with her even Emily the one that I thought was my friend. I can't believe that they all thought these things about me. Was I really that horrible? One thing kept running through my mind,

"_I hope you realize soon that your behavior will only cause more issues in the long run and since he can't leave you he will be miserable by your side for the rest of his life."_

I always wonder why he never left me when I was being horrid to him. I knew there were times that I stirred the pot so to speak. I was bored really and creating drama was my specialty. But I didn't think I was being that selfish in wanting things my way. I've always wanted things my way and that is the only way I knew.

**~Jared~**

I only slowed down so she could catch up to me but I still continued to run. I wanted to get out of the area. Why did I get such a spoiled, selfish brat as an imprint I would never know.

"_Its ok Jar. We will figure something out. Maybe we can finally talk some sense into her."_

"_Is there any talking to be had? I mean I tried explaining it to her that your relationship has no interference with ours, but she makes it that way. I love you like a sister and Leah too. Why is it so important to her that you guys should be straight? And I just know the fit she will throw once she finds out that you guys are a trio."_

"_I'm sorry Jar. I wish there was something we could do. I would hate for you to be miserable the rest of your life. At this point I wish she would realize how horrid she is to you and decide to leave you free."_

"_I know Bells I wish it too."_

**~Leah~**

She just stood there and took everything we told her without throwing a fit. I wonder if she finally realized that her actions have consequences.

"I have to go." She said and walked out.

**~Chapter 23 will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.~**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Double Imprint: The Leah/Bella/Paul love story. All Mistakes are mine. Beta'ed by MichelleRae.**_

_**Chapter 23**_

**~Bella~**

We continue to run until his anger, and resentment was out of his body. We ran all the way to the Makah Reserve and to Forks. We now were making our way to La push.

"_What am I going to do Belly?"_ he asked in a defeated voice.

"_I don't know. Do you want to speak with the Elders? See if there is anything we could do?"_

"_I guess we could. I have nothing to loose."_

We decided to patrol for a bit but we weren't on the normal patrol route. We ended up in a part of the woods that no one has seen before. There was a strange mist surrounding part of the woods and we edged close to it carefully, not knowing if it was dangerous or not.

As we approached it we saw a figure walking towards us smiling. Jared and I looked at one another and just shrugged our animal's shoulders.

"_Come to me my children. I will not harm you."_ The voice said. I wanted to stay put but I couldn't. I looked over to Jared and he was having the same issue.

"_Don't worry. I promise not to hurt you. Please come. There is much to talk about."_

We walked towards her, not like we had a choice until we reached a run down cottage. She stood in front of it facing us.

"_I am Gaia, I am mother earth. The mother of all living things and your creator, I was the one that was able to gift Taha'Aki the power to accommodate a wolf's body and mind as well as your species Isabella._

_Now the reason I called you both here. Jared I know things have been rough with your imprint but things will get better soon. In truth Kimberly will not be your imprint for much longer. Why? That decision has not been made or how she will not be yours. I just know that there is a powerful love coming your way._

_Isabella, you are not the only one left of your kind. Three others will shift. Two of them will become sons to you Leah and Paul and the third… Well let's just say it will be a good surprise. I'm keeping that one to myself." _She giggled.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I felt at peace like I was in the presence of my own mother. –How I missed her. –

"_Do you believe her Bells? I don't want to get my hopes but at the same time I don't want to hurt Kim. I am just not wired that way."_

"_I feel safe in her presence so I do believe her. As far as Kim, we will wait until we get back. Do you feel the pull? Are you in any pain?"_

He had a concentrated look on his face and shook his head no.

"_Mother. Jared doesn't fell the pull to Kimberly any longer. What does that mean?" I asked her._

"_Child that just means that the wrongs are starting to be set right. Kimberly is not the right imprint for you and I don't know why she was chosen. Don't fight what is coming Jared. Lean on your sisters and brothers, they will be there to help you on this new journey._

_Now off you go. I can tell that Paul and Leah are getting a little worried about you guys. Bella reach out to them and let them know you are on the way._

_Remember to forgive but never forget. Life is too short to hold grudges and being upset but learn form those mistakes."_

With that the mist and _Mother_ disappeared. I hope we could see her again. –_I am always with you child. Whenever you need me._ –

"_Paul, Leah we are coming back."_

"_Oh thank god. I was worried Be-Be you guys have been gone for hours."_ Said Leah.

"_Come soon baby. We miss you. And you too Jared."_ Said Paul.

We took off in the direction of home. Me to my future and Jared to his new journey. I hope he doesn't have to wait too long for his new girl to show up.

**~Who do you want it to be? A new character? Please let me know. See you next week. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**I know they are short but I figured short better than nothing and you guys can get two instead of one a week.~**


End file.
